Together At Last
by Hotness-and-music
Summary: This is set after that Titan war but Percy never disappeared. Annabeth is attending Goode High with Percy but unfortunately it isn't as easy as she thought, new characters will make sure she has a hard time being happy with Percy at her new School.
1. Chapter 1

Together at last

Annabeth's POV

I was so excited as I entered my new school 'Goode High'. My dad had finally agreed to me living here so I could be closer to Camp Half Blood and Olympus to oversee the building plans. The other thing I was really happy about is that I would be going to the same school as my boyfriend, Percy Jackson, the saviour of Olympus (don't tell him I said that he doesn't need a bigger ego)

I entered the admin building to collect my time table I ran into someone by accident.

"Oh my gods I am really sorry about that" I told the girl I bumped into. She had long brown hair that reached down to her waist, she had blue eyes and a pretty smile, I was a few inches taller than her and she was wearing denim shorts and a green tank top.

"No it's ok...by the way I'm Taylor and you are?" she asked me

"Annabeth and I'm new here" I answered her with a smile.

"Yeah I can tell because I haven't seen you around here before" she told me.

"Do you want some help finding your way to your locker?" Taylor asked me.

"Yeah that would be great if you don't mind" I told her with a smile.

After grabbing my time table and locker number from the lady at the front desk I followed Taylor out in the halls.

On the way to my locker the hall that we were walking down that was full of people suddenly became very quiet. I started to become a bit uncomfortable because I thought that everyone was looking at me but then a guy came walking down the hall with a bunch of his friends. I heard Taylor catch her breath and then turn to look at me.

"Who's that?" I asked her

"That is the captain of the swimming team" Swimming team? "He's the hottest guy at this school but hasn't dated anyone that goes here because apparently he has a girlfriend that lives in San Francisco that comes and visits him every summer" every summer huh "but no one sees him or his 'girlfriend' over summer" Taylor made air quotes around girlfriend.

As he came closer I looked at him. He has raven black hair and beautiful sea-green eyes and when I looked into them I melted 'stupid seaweed brain making me melt over his eyes' I thought to myself. He didn't notice me because when he walked past me he was talking to someone behind him. He walked down the hall and out of my site, the noise started again and Taylor started to show me to my locker again.

When I got to my locker I found him standing on the other side of the hall talking to his friends.

"Hey Taylor can you just stay here for one moment please?" I asked Taylor.

"Umm yeah sure" she agreed but she looked a little confused.

I made my way over to the sea-green eyed beauty tapped him on the shoulder

"Umm excuse me but I'm looking for Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah "Percy answered but took his time turning around. "How can I help...ANNABETH!"

Percy yelled at me. He put his arms around my waist a hugged me so tightly that I thought I was going to suffocate.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked me

"Can't...breathe" I told him

"Oh sorry about that" Percy told me and he put me down but didn't remove his hands from my waist.

"My dad agreed to me living here so I could be closer to my mum" I couldn't say camp or Olympus because his mortal friends where right behind us looking at me with intense curiosity.

"Why didn't you tell me?"Percy whined. I smiled, gods I've missed him.

"What can't I surprise my amazing boyfriend?" I said with fake disbelief.

"Sorry Wise Girl but I've missed you so much" Percy said and he leaned in to kiss me. It wasn't one of those short and sweat ones it was one of those intense hungry ones. After a few seconds of it I pulled away remembering where we were.

Percy looked sad and I laughed at his expression

"Don't worry Percy I live here now so we have plenty of time to catch up later." His eye light up with what I just said.

"Where are you staying?" he asked me. Darn can't a girl have a few secrets that she doesn't want her amazing boyfriend to know.

"I'm staying with my half-sister Kayla, she lives here in New York" ok I lied but I wanted to surprise Percy after school. See my dad spent about a week on the phone to Sally, Percy's mum asking whether it would be alright for me to stay with them until the school year was up. Sally of course being the awesome person she is agreed but I'd be in the Jackson's spare room because my dad doesn't want his sixteen year old daughter to be having sex with her sixteen year old boyfriend, blah blah blah.

"Ok cool so I can see you anytime I want?" Percy asked me. I smiled at this because that was so true but he didn't know that yet.

"Well I don't know seaweed brain my schedule is pretty busy, I might need some convincing" I told him. And his answer to my question was to kiss me not that I really cared.

Someone behind me coughed, Percy and I pulled apart to look at who it was.

"Oh gods" I heard Percy mumble and he reposition himself so that he was in front of me and I couldn't see who had interrupted us.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you slut" I heard a girl yell. I moved so I could see her face.

She was pretty I suppose but a total cake face she was wearing a dress that showed way to much skin and it was low cut. She was glaring daggers at me. I looked up at Percy. He was looking at this mystery girl with angry he then looked at me sensing my stare his face became softer and apologetic.

"Excuse me" I asked her

"You heard me" she half yelled at me

"Hannah..." I heard Percy say.

"Ohh..." realisation washed over me

"So you're Hannah...Percy's told me a lot about you"

"Really?" Hannah said excitedly.

"Yeah he told me about some crazy, obsessive bitch that wouldn't leave him alone even though he told her that he has a girlfriend and he's not interested in some cake face slut" I told her. Hannah's face dropped.

Percy grabbed my arm said goodbye to his friends and lead me outside and I waved goodbye to Taylor .

"Oh my gods you are amazing" Percy told me as he picked me up so that my head was level with his. I giggled at that. Percy kissed me. I kissed back with all I had, Percy lick my lip asking for entrance I let him and our tongues battled for dominance mine won. I placed my arms around Percy's neck to deepen the kiss. The bell rang telling us that we had to head to homeroom. Percy and I broke apart.

"Come on seaweed brain I can't be late to class on my first day of school" I told Percy.

"fine" Percy told me and lead me back to my locker so I could look at my time table.

I opened my locker and looked at my time table.

Annabeth Chase

Homeroom T7

English V5

Math J02

Lunch

Art A1

Free Period

Lunch

History M10

Swimming

"Well there is one good thing" Percy said.

"What?" I asked.

"We have all the same classes" Percy told me.

"Good because that means you can show me around because I have no idea where to go?" I told him

"Now what kind of Boyfriend would I be if I let that happen?" Percy asked jokingly.

And with that we headed off to our homeroom.

**Hey guys this is my first story. I hope you like it and please let me know if i should continue the story.**

**xx Hotness-and-music**


	2. Authors Note Please Read

Hey Guys its Hotness-and-music aka Ellie here.

So some of you think I should continue my story on Percy Jackson and I am but I would like to know if you think I should add in some Camp characters. And if so who should I add?

Ok thanks again and if you have any requests for things that should happen in this story please tell me.

Ellie xx


	3. Chapter 3

Together At Last Chapter 2

As we walked down the Halls of Goode High Percy pointed out the rooms for me.

"Now down the hall is where we have History, up stairs is where the Art rooms are" Percy kept going on with a smug smile on his face.

"What finally being happy to know something I don't Seaweed Brain?" I asked him sarcasm leaking into my tone.

"..."Percy opened his mouth to say something but closed it instantly.

"I'm only joking Percy but why the smug look?" I questioned.

"Because I have my amazing girlfriend back and a few surprises for her" he told me with a mischievous expression.

"Are you going to tell me what they are?" I pleaded.

"Nope" he said while he popped the 'p'

I put on my best puppy dog face trying to get him to tell me but it didn't work.

"Fine be difficult Percy" I said and Percy just smiled at that.

Page Break

Percy led me to our Homeroom where I walked up to the teacher and introduced myself.

"Hi I'm Annabeth Chase a new student here" I told the teacher

"Yes Miss Chase, hello I am Mr Walker welcome to Goode High school. Do you need any help with finding your classes or locker?" Mr Walker was a tall man over 6 foot who was a couple of inches taller than Percy. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

"No Mr Walker she doesn't need any help because I have already volunteered to show her around the school" Percy answered Mr Walker's question for me as he stood behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hum... I see and how do you to know each other?" Mr Walker questioned us. I looked at Percy and then at the rest of the class and saw that they were listening to our conversation.

"Well...um...you see Mr Walker" I started to say then I looked over to Percy for assistance.

"Annabeth Chase is my girlfriend" Percy told Mr Walker and then I heard the class gasp.

"Very well then...please be seated" We did as we were asked and sat at two seats in the back of the room.

Mr Walker began the morning announcements and I zoned out but I was very aware of the class talking about Percy and I in hushed whispers. A few of them looked over at me and I saw some girls glaring at me and I felt my face turning red. Percy looked over at me and saw my blush.

"Don't worry about them" he whispered to me and kissed me sweetly on the cheek.

Thankfully for me that bell rang at that moment and hid some of the girl's outbursts from Percy kissing me. I grabbed Percy's hand and he quickly led me to my first class English.

English passed with a boringly slow blur. I was given a book list and told that they were the books we were studying this semester but I have already read all of them at Camp Half-Blood. All well.

Math was next and I was happy to have this subject. During that time of that lesson I had answered every question right, Percy happened to answer a few questions without my help and I was happy for him, and I got a bunch of death glares from jealous girls, fun right!

The bell finally rang signalling that the period had finished so Percy and I made our way to the cafeteria.

Percy led me through the food line and paid for our food he then led me to a table at the far end of the cafeteria where people couldn't hear our conversation.

"Are you ready for you surprise?" Percy asked me.

"Yes" I nearly yelled.

"Well good because it is coming now" I didn't have time to answer him because I felt someone hugging me.

"Annabeth Oh My Gods what are you doing here" A familiar voice yelled at me.

I turned to see Thalia. I jumped out of my seat and hugged her back as tight as I could and answered her question.

"I live here now but what are you doing here?" I questioned her.

"Ohh Artemis wants me to have a better education because she isn't very happy with my knowledge and she said something along the lines of 'Thalia your knowledge is insulting Athena there for I am sending you to school'" Thalia said in a very good Artemis imitation.

Thalia sat down and I sat next to her leaving Percy to sit across from us by himself.

"Nice to know where I stand Annabeth" Percy said with fake sadness.

"Well she was mine first Percy and I want her back" Thalia said and stuck her tongue out at Percy. I couldn't stop laughing at this.

"What's your problem Chase?" Thalia snapped at me

"Ohh nnoootthhiiinngg" I told her in a sing-song voice. Thalia's reply to that was to give me one of her famous glares.

Everything was going great until she came. She sat next to Percy and attempted to flirt with him.

"Hi Percy" she said and I swore to the Gods that if she did anything out of line I was going to drop her sorry arse from Olympus.

"So do you wanna come and sit with me?" Hannah asked him

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" I yelled at her and stood up. My hand was itching to release my knife from where I had hidden it but unfortunately it wouldn't harm the moral. Percy saw my hand move and grabbed onto my hand to comfort me.

"Who's this?" Hannah asked.

"Well let see I'm Thalia, this is Percy and this is Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend" Thalia said like she was talking to a three year old.

"I suggest that you leave now Hannah" Percy said in a forceful tone.

"Aww but we are having so much fun Percy" Hannah said and I lost it. I grabbed my coke and poured it on her.

"Oh My God you little bitch what the hell is your problem?" Hannah screamed when she got a sudden shower. She was drowned her outfit was complete ruined and Thalia and Percy were laughing their heads off while the rest of the cafeteria were silent watching our argument.

"My problem is that there is this girl who won't leave my boyfriend alone" I told her. Hannah stood their dumbfounded until she realised that everyone was staring at her and she ran out of the Cafeteria.

I sat back down next to Percy and Thalia started cracking up.

"I have been wanting to see that for ages" she said and continued to laugh. Percy put his arm over my shoulders and kissed the side of my head. The bell rang and Thalia, Percy and I parted ways.

Percy and I headed to our Art class.

In art we had to draw something that we dream of. Percy drew water with these fish that looked so life like.

"Percy I never knew you could draw" I told him while looking at his art with amazement.

"Yeah well it's really not that hard for me to draw fish" He told me with a dazed look on his face.

"What's yours look like?" Percy asked me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I lead him to my easel. My picture was of a design of the outside of Olympus.

"Wow Annabeth this is amazing. How did you fit in all that detail?" Percy asked me.

"Percy this is my own design for that thing I'm working on." I said to Percy quietly.

"Ohh" realisation struck him.

Art class ended soon after that and Percy and I had a free period so we just hung outside in the school garden.

The area where we were sitting was beautiful the trees were planted in a circle and we were sitting in the centre lying down in the grass.

Everything was peaceful, then someone came running towards us.

"Percy the coach wants you in the pool now and I mean now" the guy said to Percy. Percy sat up and began talking.

"Josh I can't I'm spending time with my girlfriend" Percy told Josh and I smiled.

"Well bring her then cause Coach looked really angry but he wants you in the pool in 5 minutes" Josh said and then left.

"I'm sorry Annabeth but I have to go but you can come with me if you want" Percy told me and I smiled at the thought of seeing him in his swim suit.

"Well what are we waiting for then" I told him then stood up and waited for him to join me.

"Well lets go and have some fun" and with that we headed off to the pool.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry I have taken so long to update but with the Holidays and New Years I just haven't had the chance to but I apologize and I will try to update more often.**

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I headed over to the pool to where the coach was yelling at everybody in the room.

"Coach what's wrong?" Percy asked him when we entered.

"What's wrong? Do you have any idea what has happened?" the Coach yelled at Percy.

"No what is it?" Percy inquired.

"The star swimmer of the Vikings, Daniel Atkinson has just become the under 17's champion at the Competition that you, Jackson where suppose to attend and kick his sorry ass." The Coach yelled at Percy.

"I told you that I couldn't make it because I had this big family issue" Yeah really big like almost destroying the Western Civilization.

"But why is this such a big deal Coach?" Asked Josh who had arrived at the pool before us.

"Because this now means that Vikings have now moved up the ladder and are ahead of us by a huge margin." The Coach yelled at Josh and Josh moved away slightly.

"But Coach I've been kicking Atkinson's arse for two years now, how is one competition going to change that?" Percy asked.

"It's changing it because the Vikings coach now thinks he is better than us and I am not losing to that son of a"

"Coach!" Everyone apart from me yelled at him.

"Huh...oh right sorry but even if you have been beating him for that long you now need to beat him by an even bigger margin but that is impossible because there are only three more competitions until the swim session is over and there is no way that we could beat them" He said angrily.

"You'd be surprised how fast I can swim when I am determined" Percy said.

At that moment the bell rang.

"Come on Percy we have lunch now" I told Percy and when I said that people seemed to realize that I was in the room

"Who's this Jackson?" One guy asked

"This Randy, is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase, she's from California" Percy told them with slight caution but I seemed to be the only person to pick up on it.

"Hi Annabeth I'm Randy, it's nice to meet you" Randy said to me.

"Hi Randy" I said with a small smile. I began to get a bit uncomfortable so I turned to Percy and said.

"I'm gonna go and meet Thalia in the cafeteria so I'll see you later" and I kissed him goodbye and headed to the Caf. As I was leaving I heard Randy speak.

"Wow Jackson if I was you I would keep her close because someone might just try to steal her away" Randy said in a slight sinister tone.

"Yeah good luck with Randy" I said under my breath and left the building.

A little while later I was sitting with Thalia in the same place as before and I had just told her that I was going to be living with Percy.

"So does he know yet?" Thalia asked me

"No because I haven't told him and neither has Sally or Paul and hopefully you won't either" I warned her.

"Ok fine I won't tell, but how are you going to get to his apartment before he does?" Thalia asked.

"Well after Lunch Sally promised to come and get me so I could unpack all my stuff before Percy gets home because my stuff should be arriving right about now. Hey can I also ask you a big favour, I need you to make sure Percy goes straight to his home after school, I don't care what you do but please just make sure he's there but don't you dare tell him" I told her the plan and then her facial expression went from happy to serious in about two seconds.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Percy's about to sit down with us" she answered me and I gave her a look and she change the subject.

"So I heard that Hannah went home because she didn't have any other clothes to change into after you gave her a shower" Thalia said and I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Percy asked me as he slid next to me.

"Ohh a lot of things" Thalia answered and I just kept laughing.

Then all of a sudden over the loud speaker

"Annabeth Chase to the main office someone is here to see you" a voice said and I recognized it as the lady that works at the front office.

"Well I gotta go, that is probably Kayla's mum coming to pick me up" I told Percy then I moved my head a bit and winked at Thalia.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Percy asked.

"Ohh no it's ok I'll be fine" and I kissed him goodbye said goodbye to Thalia and left the Cafeteria and headed to the front office.

When I arrived I was met by Sally.

"Ohh gosh Annabeth it is so good to see you again, how have you been, god you have grown so much, how are things going with you and Percy?" Sally asked me all in one breath.

"Hi Sally it's great to see you too, I've been great thanks for asking, yes I have grown but Percy is still taller than me and things are great between me and Percy." I told her and she smiled.

"Well we better get going if you want to finish before Percy gets home." And with that we left.

PAGE BREAK

A few hours later I was sitting in my newly made up room waiting for Percy to get home so I could surprise him. The plan was for him to arrive home talk to Sally for a few minutes then she would ask him to get something from this room and I would surprise him.

As I was thinking about Percy's reaction I heard the front door open then close.

"Mum I'm home" Percy said.

"I'm in the Kitchen" Sally answered.

"So how was school Percy" Sally asked.

"Great, guess what Annabeth is at Goode High School, she is living with her half-sister in New York can you believe that!" Percy nearly yelled.

"Oh my goodness that is fantastic we should have her over for dinner sometime" Sally said

"Yeah we should" Percy agreed

"Hey Percy can you can you please open the window in the spare bedroom it's getting a bit hot in there" Sally asked and this was it. I heard footsteps moving up the stairs and down the hall to where the room was. Percy must have stopped before he opened the door so I opened it for him and stepped out into the hall.

The next thing I knew I heard Percy uncap Riptide and nearly take a swing at me before he looked at me.

"Annabeth what the Hades are you doing here?" Percy half yelled at me while he put Riptide away then hugged me.

"Well I lied about where I was going to stay, I'm not living with Kayla my dad and Sally organized for me to live here with you" I told him.

"Oh and thanks for nearly killing me" I said sarcasm leaking into my tone.

"Umm yeah I'm sorry about that but it has happened to me before" Percy apologized.

"What a monster walked out of the spare bedroom and tried to kill you?" I inquired wondering if it was true.

"Yeah a hellhound but no one was hurt" Percy said.

"Ok well I can proudly say that that has never happened to me" I said jokingly.

"Ha-ha very funny wise girl, so what do you wanna do?" Percy asked me.

"I'm not too sure what do you want to do?" I asked him in return.

"Wanna watch some TV with me?" Percy said hopefully

"Yeah sure why not" I answered and then ran to the living room and stole the remote with Percy on my heals.

"No running in the house" Sally warned.

"Sorry Sally" I told her when I ran past her.

"Ok mum" Percy said when he ran past her as well and from the sound of his voice he wasn't very far behind.

I reached the living room first and grabbed the remote but the next thing I knew there was a pair of arms wrapping around my waist and I was lifted into the air.

"Percy put me down" I demanded.

"No I don't feel like it" Percy responded.

"Percy put me down now!" I nearly yelled in his ear.

"Nope" he said popping the p and I gave up trying to be forceful and went for the plead card.

"Please Percy, can you please put me down?" and to make this bulletproof I started to kiss him on the neck, from the start of his jaw to his neck line.

"Pretty please?" I asked him again in a small voice and I repeated kissing up and down his neck again, each kiss slower and longer than the last. I could feel his power over me crumble with every kiss and before I knew it Percy had repositioned me so that he could kiss me. It feels so good kissing Percy. He smelt like the ocean and his kisses were enough to melt me and I quickly started to kiss him back.

"Percy can I ask you for...oh umm never mind" Sally said when she entered the living room to find me and Percy practically glued together. When Sally left the room Percy put me down and he sat down on the couch but he patted the spot right next to him. I sat down and rested my head on his chest. Percy moved forward an inch and looked around the coffee table for the TV remote forgetting that I still had it. I turned the TV on and started Channel Surfing until I found the National Geographic Channel.

"Why are we watching this?" Percy asked me.

"Because one, I have the remote two, it's interesting and three, I'm the guest and I'm to be treated nicely" I told Percy. His answer to that was to poke his tongue out at he and steal the remote from me.

"Hey give it back Percy" I demanded

"Nope" he replied and started to tickle me.

"Percy...Percy...Percy please...stop" I said in between giggles.

"I will if we watch something other than National Geographic's" Percy laid out the terms and started tickling me even harder on my stomach.

"...Ok ok I... give in..." I tried to say but I'm pretty sure the only thing that came out was giggles.

"I'm sorry what was that Annabeth?" Percy said with mocking politeness.

"Stop" I finally managed to say.

"I win" Percy said and then leaned over to kiss me.

PAGEBREAK

"Percy, Annabeth dinner's ready" Sally called from the Kitchen.

"Ok we're coming Sally" I called back.

"What's for dinner?" Percy asked when we sat down at the table.

"Pizza" Paul answered.

Throughout dinner everyone was talking it was so different from my family were it was silent during dinner; here it was what a real family would do. Paul asked me about my life, what books I had read and what I wanted to be when I finished school.

The night ended pretty much like that when I went to sleep I felt peaceful and happy.

**So tell me what you think and if I should continue**

**Hotness-and-music xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for all you reviews and it is really nice to know that you would like me to continue, I am going to throw in a twist in the story but I'm not one hundred percent sure on what to do and since everyone who has commented has been really helpful in this story I would like your ideas so please comment what you think I should do.**

**xx**

Annabeth's POV

A week after starting at Goode High School I was trying to sleep but throughout the night I kept waking up feeling uneasy, at about 2am I gave up trying to sleep. I got out of my bed, opened my door and headed towards Percy's room. I quietly opened his door and stepped in. Being near him made me feel instantly better. I crept to his side and looked at his sleeping face, so peaceful.

"Percy" I whispered and shook his shoulder.

"Huh what" Percy replied sleepily. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked after he yawned.

"I'm sorry to wake you up it's just that I can't sleep because I feel really uneasy" I told him in a hushed whisper.

"No it's ok, so do you wanna talk about it?" Percy asked and he patted the spot next to him. I sat down next to him and he put his arms around my waist and I leaned into his chest.

"Are you ok Annabeth?" Percy asked his voice full of concern.

"Well I'm not too sure" I replied honestly. I didn't know if I was happy or sad, stressed or calm, but being with Percy it felt like everything went numb, I could relax and everything went away. I turned my head to look at Percy because he hadn't said anything, his face was full of concern and he looked me right in the eye. He pulled me onto his lap and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I feel uneasy like something is going to happen and I don't want it to" I told him while burying my head into his shoulder.

"Nothing is going to happen Annabeth, and if something does I promise to try and protect you" Percy told me with a caring tone in his voice.

"Really?" I asked, that was one of the kindest things he has ever said to me.

"I really do" Percy told me and gave his award winning smile.

"Thank you Percy" I told him while moving so that I was facing him.

"Do you know that that is one of the sweetest things you have ever said to me Seaweed Brain" I said to him.

"Is it now?" he said in a jokingly tone.

"Yes it is" during this part of the conversation we had started to move closer to each other without realising it until Percy spoke.

"So do I get rewarded?" He said in a quite whisper, his breathe hot on my face, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I don't know, do you?" I answered back in a small whisper. I could tell that Percy was about to answer me but his lips where suddenly a little busy.

I was kissing him with so much enthusiasm that I was soon short for breath, I pulled away to breathe but Percy pulled me back and continued to kiss me the way I had kissed him, I lifted my arms from his chest and wrapped them around his neck and tangled my hands in his hair. His arms were around my waist pulling me closer to him. I moved so that I could breathe but it didn't stop there, Percy started kissing me on my neck and I shivered at his touch, I pulled his lips back to mine and lick his lower lip asking for entrance, he allowed me in and our tongues battled for dominance, he won. After a few minutes of making out his shirt was on the ground and I was feeling his amazing abs. I pulled away when Percy started to pull my shirt off.

"Percy" I said in a forceful tone.

"Sorry Annabeth" Percy replied and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry too, but I'm just not ready for that" I told him while he continued to hug me.

"It's alright wise girl I understand" Percy told me as he released me from his hug. I laid down on his bed tried from out make out session. Percy soon was lying right next to me. I moved closer to him so I was leaning against his chest and he put his arms around me. I soon fell asleep next to a shirtless Percy.

I woke up to the sound of Percy's alarm going off. I tried to sit up but Percy's arms were wrapped around my tightly.

"Percy" I said in his ear softly trying to wake him. When that didn't work I shook his shoulder. That didn't work either. Then I had an idea. I started to kiss Percy on the lips, and it wasn't long before he started to kiss me back.

"Come on Percy, School" I told him when I pulled away from kissing him. I got up with Percy still laying in his bed.

"Come on Seaweed Brain you have to get up" I told him with and amused expression. I leaned over him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"If you don't get up then that's your last kiss" I said and then left the room. As I was walking to my room I heard something bang on the ground and I started to laugh knowing it was Percy who had fallen out of bed. When I entered my room I decided to wear a grey sweater/dress than Percy really likes with a whiter skivvy underneath, with white leggings and my favourite pair of heels. I headed over to the bathroom and washed my face, put in my owl earrings my dad had given me and tied my hair up in a high pony tail.

I headed down stairs to the kitchen where Percy was sitting with wet hair, a blue polo and jeans and Reeboks. He was eating blue waffles that Sally had made for us.

"Annabeth you look lovely today" Sally told me when I sat down next to Percy. She walked towards me and gave me some Waffles as well.

"Thank you Mrs. Ja...Sally" I replied to her complement.

"Well stand up and turn around" Sally said with an excited expression. I smiled widely because I have never had this sort of experience with a mother before. I stood up and turned around slowly giving Sally a full view of my outfit. I head Percy gulp and then start to cough.

"Percy are you alright?" I asked when I finished showing Sally my outfit. I knelt next to Percy and rubbed his back.

"Are you ok?" I asked Percy again.

"Huh...oh yeah I'm...I'm fine" Percy stuttered out. He was blushing and avoiding eye-contact with me.

"Percy, Annabeth have you looked at the clock, you have to go now or you'll be late" Sally told us.

"Oh Gods, just give us five minutes." I told Sally and ran upstairs brushed my teeth then grabbed my book bag and headed down stairs where Percy was waiting for me. We left the apartment and made our way to the elevator. Percy pushed the button for the garage. Throughout the elevator ride Percy didn't speak once but he kept looking at me.

"What's up Seaweed Brain?" I finally asked him getting annoyed at the silence and him staring at me.

"Oh...it's just that you look really pretty wait no beautiful but why, I mean you never dress that way?" I thought about that for a moment before answering.

"It's just that in every class I always hear girls saying that I'm not pretty enough for you and that they are so much prettier than me." I told him.

"Annabeth...you are beautiful and smart and wonderful and kind and everything to me" Percy said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Really, I mean everything to you?" I asked him with my head on his shoulder, my heels had given me an extra height boost so I was now 5"6 instead of 5"4.

"Yes of course you do" Percy told me with his expression one of disbelief.

"Thank you, but I am still going to show all those girls that you are mine" I told him and I pulled away and headed toward the passenger side or the car waiting for Percy to unlock his Maserati Spyder. In case you are wondering how Percy owns a Maserati Spyder well it was a reward from the Olympians after the second Titan war. Anyway back to the present day. Percy had unlocked his car and I had opened the door and was buckling in.

Half an hour later.

We had finally arrived at school, Percy just parked the car and he came around to open my door for me. I smiled at him and he took my hand. We walked into the school and everyone stopped talking when we passed them then as we were walking away I heard them whisper 'is that Annabeth Chase?' and 'Wow she looks really good'. As we made our way to where our lockers were we walked past Hannah I put my arm around Percy's waist and he put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead I looked over at Hannah and I saw her face redden with rage I could almost see steam coming from her ears and I started laughing. Percy looked at me, winked and said

"Well played wise girl" to which I laughed again. On the way I found Thalia and she was amazed with how I looked or more so shocked that I was finally wearing heels. She came with us to our lockers and was non-stop talk about what people had been saying about me for that past week. I would have never peg Thalia as someone who listened to gossip but apparently I was wrong. I let go of Percy's hand and headed to my locker where I found Taylor waiting for me.

"Hey Annabeth" Taylor greeted me.

"Hi Taylor what's up?" I asked, ever since she found out that I was Percy's girlfriend she had become a bit distant and by a bit I mean she hadn't spoken to me since my first day so I was unsure about why she had suddenly started talking to me again.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later today after school." Taylor asked me.

"Umm I had plans with Thalia" I told her.

"Well bring her along" Taylor told me, her voice had an off sound to it.

"Sure ok" I answered her

"Cool met me at this address after school" and she handed me a ripped piece of paper with an address written on it.

"Well I have to go so I'll see you there?" Taylor asked me.

"Um yeah we'll be there" I told her and then she walked away leaving me really confused. Someone who hasn't spoken to you in a week even when you have tried to speak to them suddenly wants to hang out with you. What is going on?

While I was standing in front of my locker trying to figure things out Percy and Thalia came over to me.

"Hey what did Taylor want?" Percy asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Huh...oh she asked me and Thalia to hand out with her after school" I said in a dazed voice.

"Wait why me?" Thalia yelled at me.

"How the heck should I know?" I told her.

"But I'm sure on one thing. Something is not right about this" I told them as the bell went off.

Page break...

After school I met Thalia at my locker.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked her.

"Hey we've fought monsters, Giants, Gods and Titans what is one high school girl going to do to us?" Thalia told me and I smiled, I really have missed her.

"You're right now let's go" I told Thalia and we headed to the address.

On the way I got a text from Percy.

_Wise girl,_

_I need to talk to you right away something is happening and it involves you and Thalia._

_Where did Taylor ask you to met her after school because I need to talk right now._

_Seaweed Brain._

As soon as I read this I stopped walking and texted him back immediately

**Percy,**

**Taylor said to met her at the Starbucks 518 Hudson St. What is going on? You're starting to creep me out.**

**Annabeth.**

I didn't get a reply back from Percy so we continued on to Starbucks.

We arrived at Starbucks 15minutes later and we were instantly greeted by Taylor.

"Annabeth, Thalia I'm so glad you guys could make it" Taylor said excitedly.

"Yeahhh I mean it's not like we had anything better to do" Thalia said sarcastically. Oh I forgot to add that according to Percy, Thalia and Taylor hate each other because of something that happened when Thalia first come to Goode. Which by the way no one will tell me about.

"That's the spirit" Taylor said. I was looking around while Taylor and Thalia nearly killed each other with their glares and I saw some people that looked really familiar but I couldn't see their faces.

"Annabeth I'm not too sure about this" Thalia whispered to me and I had to agree, something didn't feel right about being here.

But what happened next shocked me.

**Hehehe ok i'm sorry to do this to you guys but I'm just a little bit evil and I want to see what you guys can come up with. So until later**

**GOODBYE, SO LONG, FAIR WELL!**


	6. Chapter 6

Together At Last Chapter 5.

**Hi guys I just wanted to say I am sorry for taking such a long time but I wanted to let the suspense kick in. Thank you to all the people that reviewed this story it was great hearing that you want me to continue. So I'm gonna stop rambling on and get on with the story.**

**Recap: Thalia and Annabeth are at Starbucks with Taylor.**

"**Annabeth I'm not too sure about this" Thalia whispered to me and I had to agree, something didn't feel right about being here.**

**But what happened next shocked me. **

Taylor's phone started to ring, she opened her phone and started to speak.

"Hey, yeah um...you know that thing that you wanted, well I just got it so can you met me soon" she whispered into the phone trying unsuccessfully not to be heard by Thalia and I.

I then heard the person on the other side of the phone answer.

"_Oh great that's fantastic well I'll be around very soon." _A familiar voice answered back.

`Taylor smiled and hung up.

"Should we order some coffee?" Taylor said nicely.

"Sure" I said and we walked to the counter.

"Three Lattes" Taylor said to the waitress.

"Um actual Annabeth and I don't drink coffee, so we'll just have two fruit smoothies" Thalia said and Taylor's face dropped a little but she smile again instantly.

"Ok so that's one Latte and two fruit smoothies?" the waitress.

"Yep" Taylor said and she handed over her card.

"Oh Taylor it's ok we can pay for our own drinks" I said and Taylor smiled sweetly.

"It's ok Annabeth, my treat" Taylor said and she paid. We then headed to the booths in the back, Thalia and I sitting next to each other and Taylor sitting across from us facing the door. Our drinks came as soon as we sat down. Taylor had just ask us how we know each other when I heard the door open and Taylor sorta did a poker face and nodded to who ever walked in. I was about to turn to look at who ever had just walked in but Taylor suddenly started to talk to me.

"So Annabeth how long have you and Percy known each other?" Taylor asked me with curiosity.

"Well we met when we were twelve and when we were sixteen we started dating." I said.

"Really that young? Wow" Taylor asked me.

"Yeah and we were best friends when we first met and now we're dating" I told her with a smug smile but unfortunately Taylor was too busy looking over my shoulder to see my facial expression. I looked at Thalia and we had a silent conversation.

**Thalia, something doesn't feel right.**

_I know Annabeth, so then let's leave._

**Ok, thanks.**

"So Taylor thanks for the smoothies but we really have to get going." I said and I stood up with Thalia on my heels. We were just about to leave when all of a sudden I felt this cold icy liquid being poured on my head.

"What the hell is your problem" I heard Thalia yell at the person who decided to pour their frappe on my head. I stood there and looked down letting the icy liquid pour down my head and then used my fingers to remove the coffee from my eyes. Thalia then grabbed my arm and led me to the bathroom without letting my see who did it. She helped me wash the coffee out of my hair then gave me one of her hair ties so I could put my wet hair up. Luckily for me my clothes were dry, without one bit of coffee spilt on it.

"Annabeth" Thalia said to me before we left.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Well that whole thing that just happened, well someone was recording it" Thalia said warily and then studied my face watching my reaction.

"Who?" I said with my teeth clenched.

"..." Thalia opened her mouth and then closed it looking as if she were trying to find the words to tell me.

"Thalia" I warned her, see Thalia is dangerous a lot of the time but if you get me pissed I am even more dangerous than Thalia, see she will be angry with you and shock you but I will run my dagger through you no questions asked.

"Taylor" she whisper but I caught what she said and then I got angry, she invited us here to humiliate me! I marched out of the bathroom and immediately saw her there waiting for me. She looked guilty.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled at her.

"Annabeth I am so sorry but I was blackmailed into doing this" she told me, and I didn't believe her.

"Ok so someone blackmailed you into not speaking to me, then all of a sudden speaking to me again, then getting me to come here with you and finial videoing someone's frappe being poured over my head" I said sarcastically.

"Yes Annabeth you have to believe me" Taylor pleaded with me. I turned to look at Thalia to see what she thought of this situation.

"Well I know Taylor and this isn't something that she would do voluntarily" Thalia said and she had known Taylor longer than me.

"Fine, but I'm still angry" I said.

"By the way Taylor who is responsible for this?" I asked her and she looked shocked but quickly composed her facial expression.

"Well um...they told me not to say" Taylor mumbled.

"Taylor I swear if you don't tell us I will make you pay" Thalia said.

"Hannah" I heard her mumble and I sighed.

At that moment I heard the door to Starbucks open and slam shut.

"Annabeth?" I heard a very familiar voice say.

"Percy" I said and I saw Taylor's face go blank.

"God I heard that..."Percy started to say but he stopped when he saw Taylor.

"Yeah" I said agreeing with what Percy was trying to say.

"Are you ok?" Percy asked me.

"Well other than the fact that my hair now smells like coffee and this whole thing was videoed I'm great" I told him and I heard him laugh.

"Always the optimistic" I heard him mumble. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow he looked over feeling my gaze and had an innocent look on his face.

"What was that seaweed brain?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Nothing" he said and he put his arm around my waist from behind pulling me closer to him and I leaned into his chest. I heard Thalia clear her throat.

"What's up pinecone face?" Percy asked with a mischievous smile on his face and Thalia smacked him on the shoulder and if it weren't for his Achilles heel that would have really hurt.

"Ow, Gods I can't believe I forgot about that" Thalia said while holding her hand while Percy and I laughed.

"Not funny" Thalia said while giving us one of her famous death glares.

"Well you should know better" Percy said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Traitor" Thalia said to me and I laughed.

**3****rd**** Person POV.**

This was all happening while Percy, Annabeth and Thalia were unaware that someone was watching them, plotting against them, someone who was in fact very good at hiding their plan from the world and letting someone else take the fall.

As Percy, Annabeth and Thalia left the cafe, Percy's arm around Annabeth's waist and she was leaning into his chest, this person watched as they, plotting against them but there was one thing that they were sure of, they would not fail.

**Annabeth's POV. **

I still didn't believe Taylor but Thalia seemed to think that this wasn't something she would do my gut instinct told me to watch her.

The next day at school was ok. In English we had Mr Blofis for our teacher and we were studying Homer and his poems about Odyssey, easy class. Percy and I requested the original version in Greek and finished reading before anyone else. Math was a blur and I'm pretty sure Percy fell asleep because he kept mumbling about random things.

The bell rand and we exited Math put our bags in your locker and headed to the cafeteria for lunch.

Whenever I walked past a table full of girls with Percy's arm around me I swear I could see the breaking of their hearts and the steam coming out of their ears. After a few weeks of being here I was still hated by most girls in the school because I was Percy Jackson's girlfriend. Taylor was more friendly towards me at lunch but she kept her distance which I think was very smart but she invited Thalia, Percy and I to a party at the end of the week at her house but luckily she didn't invite Hannah and her 'poise' to the party.

"Should we go?" I asked them.

"Well I'm all for it plus I haven't been to a party in so long" Thalia said.

"What about you Annabeth? Do you want to go?" Percy asked as I sat down on his lap outside the back of the school.

"Well yeah I sorta do want to go, I mean it would be nice to relax and pretend that we are normal" I told them truthfully.

"Well then let's go" Thalia said. The bell rang signalling that we had to go to class.

Page Break

The week past with a blur and sooner than I had hoped it was Taylor's party. Thalia came over to help me decide what to wear or more so order me around. When she came over unannounced Percy and I were in my bedroom 'Studying' aka making out and Thalia nearly knocked down my door making Percy and I jump apart.

"Annabeth I came to help you...oh gods Percy put a shirt on" Thalia said once she saw a shirtless Percy. Percy laughed and sat back down on my bed.

"Then don't come barging into the house then" I said and sat down next to Percy and he put his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

"I came to help Annabeth get ready for the party" Thalia said and I internally groaned.

"Right it's today" I said while I leaned into Percy's chest.

"Really Annabeth?"Thalia said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"Ok so let's get you ready for the party" said Thalia she headed over to my closet and dug through my clothes. A few minutes later she came back with a handful of my clothes and tossed them at me.

"Change into these clothes and then head to the bathroom for your hair and makeup." Thalia said and she left the room before giving me a chance to complain about the makeup. I signed and looked at what she had chosen for me.

"It can't be that bad, Hannah isn't going to be there" Percy said.

"Well that is true, but there will be a lot of other girls there too, all wanting you" I said with a small voice looking down. Percy moved his hand from my waist to my chin and lifted my chin up so that I had to look at him.

"Do you really think that I'm gonna fall for some girl?" Percy asked me and I tried to look away but he still had his hand on my chin. I looked at his face and I saw disbelief in his eyes.

"No I think that they will steal you away from me" I told him honestly and I couldn't make myself look him. He released his hold on my chin and hugged me tightly.

"Annabeth I promise that I won't leave you and if then I have been taken against my will. I will always be there for you" he said and looked me in the eyes.

"Really?" I ask tears in my eyes.

"Yes. I love you Annabeth" Percy told me and I nearly cried it was the first time he had said that to me

"I love you too." I replied and kissed him. I was really enjoying this kiss until I heard Thalia screaming from the bathroom.

"Annabeth Chase if I walk into your bedroom and find you and Percy making out I will kill you both!" and with that Percy and I pulled apart. I quickly changed into the clothes Thalia had asked me (aka ordered me) to wear kissed Percy on the check and walked into the bathroom. Thalia blow dried my hair until it was nice and fluffy then after about ten minutes of arguing I finally gave in sensing that Thalia wasn't going to give in and let her do my makeup.

Twenty minutes later I emerged from the bathroom with lip gloss, blush, mascara and eyeliner on. Thalia left me to go and get ready and I headed to the kitchen to get a drink of water when I heard Percy coming down the stairs. He had a pair of ripped jeans and a blue shirt on with his Reebok's on and his hair was exactly the way I like it. I took a sip of my water and felt someone's arms around my waist and their head resting on my shoulder.

"You look are beautiful wise girl" Percy said and he kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks" I said and I blushed.

"You cleans up go too" I joked and kissed him back.

"Break it up you too" Thalia said in a stern voice and I laugh. We headed out the door and got into Percy's Maserati Spyder and headed out to Taylor's house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guy's so I go back to school in two week so I won't be able to update as often but I will try really hard to update at least once a week, hey I've finally found something to do in class instead of sleeping. Oh My Gods I totally forgot to say what Annabeth and Thalia are wearing I am so blonde. Anyway on with the story.**

Annabeth's POV

We arrived at Taylors house at 9 but it seem that we were an hour or so late. I was wearing denim shorts that use to be pants but thanks to a monster I now had a pair of very stylish ripped shorts, with my favourite grey owl shirt and my white converse. Thalia was wearing her death to Barbie t-shirt with black pants combat boots and a leather jacket. We headed in and saw Taylor. She immediately spotted us and bought over 4 beers and handed us each one. We took them to be polite and causally sipped them. Man I wish I had kept a promise of not drinking a lot because by the end of the night I was drunk. Thalia being the smart arse she is stuck to one beer knowing Artemis would kill her if she did anything with a boy but Percy and I were as free as ever to do whatever we wanted but we didn't leave each other's side the whole night, reason well mine was because I didn't trust any of the girls here and his was because he didn't trust any of the guys either. So we ended up alone upstairs and well two drunk people all alone, let's just say that a few things happened that I will not get into.

The next morning I woke up in Percy's bed with a killer headache I rolled out of his bed and headed down stairs got myself a glass of water and a couple of pain killers and headed into the lounge room following the noise.

"Oh morning Perce" I said as I sat down next to him.

"Hey, sleep well?" Percy asked as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah fine. Where are your parents?" I asked him.

"They left last night for Paul's parent's place" Percy said as he turned down the volume on the TV

"Ok cool" I said and I laid my head on his chest.

"How did we get here?" I asked Percy.

"Don't you remember?" He asked me back.

"I remember the 5th drink and then everything goes a bit fuzzy after that" I told him honestly.

"Ok, well Thalia was sober enough to drive us home and I carried you up with Thalia watching me so I didn't drop you then she left." Percy told me not taking his eyes off the TV.

I sat there enjoying his company and using him as a pillow.

The next thing I knew Percy was shaking my shoulders.

"Annabeth wake up its 6 o'clock" I sat up drowsily.

"Really?" I asked sleepily.

"Yeah I order pizza" he said as he helped me up and lead me to the kitchen bench where a box of cheese pizza sat.

A few hours later I was heading to my bedroom when I got a text from an unknown number.

_I know your secret; now you need to be really careful about what you do from now on._

I stood there shocked; someone had found out that I'm a demigod. But how, who. I texted them back.

**Who are you? And what is my secret?**

I got a reply straight away.

_I'm your worst enemy, but I'm also your best friend. And your secret, easy_

_You are a daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and Fredrick Chase._

_When you were 7 you ran away from home and befriended a daughter of Zeus and a son of Hermes_

_You are deadly afraid of spiders_

_You have been in love with Percy Jackson for a few years now._

_Ohh and ditched your best friend for your Boyfriend thank you very much :/_

I relaxed as soon as I saw this text and replied to the 'mystery' person.

**Thalia you got a phone. When and why?**

She replied a few seconds later.

_I'll tell you when I see you tomorrow at 10am._

**Ok well see you tomorrow.**

I walked into my room changed into my PJ's and was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. I rolled over to see what the time was, 8am. I got up headed to the bathroom to shower but I found it was already occupied by Percy, so me being me decided to make him hurry up. So I ran around the apartment turning on every tap, I heard a slight scream and I knew Percy was having a cold shower right now, so I went for the piece to resistance ; the toilet. I flushed it about 6 times before I decided to see if Percy was still showering. I was walking to the bathroom when my phone went off in my room, I turned around and entered my room and picked up my phone from the bedside table. I answered my phone call.

"Hello" I said into the receiver.

"..." no answer.

"Hello!" I said louder again.

"..." still no answer.

I hung up my phone and headed toward the door as I was opening the door I suddenly got wet. I looked up to see Percy holding a bucket in one hand and his phone in the other.

"Please tell me that wasn't you Percy" I said with my teeth clenched.

"Why?" he asked, his amused expression replaced with one of weariness.

"Because now I have to kill you" I said and reached from my dagger with I kept on a strap on m thigh. Percy was now running away but he placed his hands over his one weakness point, the small of his back. I raced after him and when I was close enough I jumped on his back sending us both tumbling down me on top of Percy, my dagger at his throat.

"Well Percy" I said enjoying this.

"I'm not going to say it" I heard him mumble seeing as he was eating a rug at the moment.

"Well then I'll just have to persuade you" I said and removed my knife from his neck and very slowly traced his backline with my knife. I had gotten to the middle of his back when I heard him speak.

"Ok alight, I Percy Jackson promise never to do that to you, Annabeth Chase ever again" I heard him say.

"Good and if you don't keep your promise I know your weakness." I told him and hopped up but when I got off of him I felt this really weird pain, I walked around a bit and it exploded in pain. I cried out and fell over.

"Annabeth? What's wrong?" Percy called out.

"Um, I'm not too sure but can you please grab me some nectar?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure" Percy said and he came back with a canteen and handed me to the godly drink. I took a mouth full and instantly felt better, the pain went away and I could stand.

"Are you alright Annabeth?" Percy asked looking worried as he sat down next to me.

"Yeah I'm fine now" I told him and stood up to put the canteen back in the cupboard.

"Oh by the way Thalia's gonna be here in about half an hour so I'm going to go shower" I told Percy and headed to the bathroom.

20 minutes later I remerge from the bathroom dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans, my hair in a high loose ponytail and my curls wet. I walked out to the kitchen to get some breakfast and saw Percy doing the same thing. I was about to sit down when I heard a knock at the door. I walked to the front door opened it and saw Thalia standing there with a pissed off expression.

"What?" I asked.

"I have been standing here for 10 minutes knocking on this door. What took you so long?" she yelled as we walked into the kitchen to see a laughing Percy.

"Well I have been in the shower and I'm not sure why Percy didn't open the door for you" I told her while turning my head to glare at Percy.

" Percy you Dorsal Fin why didn't you let me in, it's freezing in the hall" Thalia yelled at Percy.

"Because I wanted to see your face" Percy said while laughing.

"Dorsal Fin?" I said quietly.

"Yes Dorsal Fin, you call him Seaweed brain and I'm going to call him Dorsal Fin" Thalia said to me.

"How could I have not thought of that" I mumbled to myself.

"Please don't call me 'Dorsal Fin' wise girl" Percy said as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and put his head on my shoulders.

"Haha no I won't, I'm set in my ways of Seaweed brain" I told him.

"Well as much as I love this whole lovey-dovey blah what do you guys wanna do today?" Thalia said and I had an idea.

"Well Thalia if you hate lovey-dovey blah you may wanna close your eyes" I told her then twisted around so I was facing Percy and kissed him with everything I had and Percy responded kissing me back.

"Ohh gross guys, I mean I'm happy you got together but do I have to see your 'undying love'" Thalia said with a disgusted look on her face while making finger air quotes around undying love.

"Any way lets go see a movie" I said and pulled Percy and Thalia out the door while grabbing some money. We hailed a cab and made our way to the theatre.

"What movie should we see?" I asked.

**(A/N I am making up a name for a movie because I am too lazy to think of a movie XD)**

"Return of the demon psychopath?" Thalia suggested.

"Sure why not I mean we've lived through and killed scary things then any mortal movie could every show us" Percy said so we brought out tickets and snacks and headed into the theatre.

Page Break

We were heading home because it was about 9pm. why are we out so later well let me explain. After the movie we headed over to Central Park to chill and walk around when all of a sudden a Percy gasped and pointed over to a group of girls and he said that it was Kelli and some of her recruits looking for easy male pray. We spent quite a while killing them. After the fight we were hungry so we walked to the nearest Starbucks and order some pastries and drinks. After we walked around Manhattan for a bit then looking at the time decided it was time to call it a day.

We got out of the car said goodbye to Thalia and made our way up to the apartment. I said goodnight to Sally, Paul and Percy and headed to me bedroom where I changed into my PJ's and once again as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so for all the Aussies (aka Australian's) out there I hope you had an awesome Australia day me I hung out on the beach with friends and family and had a bbq and played a few sport games. Just the usual thing most people do here in the land down under. Ok anyway you're not here to read about my Australia day so I'll continue the story. Oh but I have to warn you I am on the countdown for my school starting, 9 days YAY! (sarcasm people)**

Annabeth's POV but I am skipping ahead a few weeks in the story.

The weeks past slowly, Hannah flirting with Percy, me getting angry, Thalia laughing at Hannah's attempt to flirt with Percy and Percy getting creep out by mortal girls. School was easy and our reports were sent out, I got a congratulation call from my parents. At Goode they put the 10 students from each year level with the highest GPA (grade point average) on the bulletin board outside each year level area and guess what my name was first on the list, no surprise there. We were juniors so next year I could become valedictorian that is if I'm still in New York. Taylor had become close to the group and I still wasn't sure about her but she wasn't doing anything that would make me think otherwise although Thalia hated her to the core but she still wouldn't tell me even though I had asked her a number of times.

School went on holidays so we had the next couple of weeks off. Thalia went back to the hunt for those weeks but promised that she would return before school started so it was just Percy and I for two weeks, without any annoying mortal girls drooling over my boyfriend. We spent most of our days out, walking around the city, going to the beach, the mall, and plenty of other things. One day Percy slept in late so I was sitting in the lounge room watching TV when Sally came to talk to me.

"Good morning Annabeth" Sally said to me as she sat down next to me with a plate of cookies.

"Morning Sally" I replied and took the cookie she offered me.

"Um Annabeth I need to ask you tell you something" Sally told me while looking embarrassed.

"Sure...What's up?" I asked her warily.

"Your father called" Sally told me.

"Ok is he alright?" I asked her because normally my father would call me on my phone and not the Jackson's home phone.

"He um... he isn't too happy with the living arrangement at the moment" Sally told me.

"What's going on?" I asked Sally.

"He wants you to move back to San Francisco" Sally told me quietly.

"What, why?" I nearly yelled then I remembered Percy was still asleep so I quieted my tone.

"He didn't say dear but he told me to tell you to call him back" Sally told me. I stood up and walked to my bedroom, picked up my phone and called my dad. He answered on the first ring.

"Annabeth" he said happily.

"What's going on dad?" I asked him, my tone hard.

"Why don't you want me living with the Jackson's anymore?" I asked getting angry. He was the one who spent a week on the phone organising everything so that I could live here, I had even asked him a dozen times if he were sure about it and wasn't going to change his mind and he assured me he wouldn't.

"Well you see the thing is I don't trust you and Percy together" I heard him mutter.

"So... you want me to move across the country because you think Percy and I are having sex?" I asked in a head tone.

"Yes" my father said and I got angrier.

"I asked you a dozen times if you were ok with this, that you weren't going to change your mind, and then...you go and change your mind" I yelled into the receiver.

"Now Annabeth you need to understand" My father began but I cut him off.

"Oh I understand perfectly dad, you don't trust me" I said and hot tears ran down my face, I wasn't crying because I was sad I was crying because I was angry at my dad for doing this to me.

"Annabeth that's not" he started to say but I cut him off again.

"You know what dad I don't want to talk to you right now" I told him and hung up. I sat in the middle of my bed and let the tears run down my face. I heard my door creak open and I wiped away my tears.

"Hey wise girl I was wondering if you wanted to go to Central Park today." Percy asked. I turned to look at him and he saw that I was crying.

"Annabeth what's wrong?" Percy asked me as he came into my room and sat down next to me on my bed.

"Nothing" I answered and looked out my window.

"Annabeth" Percy said.

"Fine, my dad wants me to move back to San Francisco because he doesn't trust us" I told him without looking at him. I didn't hear him say anything so I moved my eyes up without moving my head and I saw his face. It looked pained, like when we were 13 at Olympus and he thought he was going to lose me. I looked at the window again and the next thing I knew Percy was hugging me.

"I don't want you to go" he told me and I smiled.

"I don't want to go either" I agreed with him.

"But what can we do, I mean if you dad doesn't trust us then what can we do?" he asked and for once I didn't have a clue, but I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Well we'll have to convince him otherwise" I said.

"But how are we going to do that?" Percy asked and I had an idea.

"Well I have quite a bit of money from helping redesign Olympus and that should help, and how about you?" I asked Percy.

"My dad gave me money after the war and said 'this is to help you out, you will know what you need to use it for' then he said something about saying hi to you" Percy said and a light went off in my head. I had the best idea and I knew exactly what Poseidon meant when he said it will help you out. But there was one problem, my mother, Athena. If she found out about this she would probably do something to Percy, but I wasn't going to let her.


	9. Chapter 9

Annabeth's POV

Hopefully my plan is going to work and if not well let's try not to think about that. Anyway ever since that phone call with my father I haven't spoken to him but that hasn't stopped him from calling, every couple of days he would call my mobile to see if I would answer and when I didn't he would call the Jackson's where Sally would usually answer, tell me it's my father, try to convince me to talk to him and then pass his message onto me which was usually 'Annabeth I know you are angry with me but we need to talk about this and sort out you coming back' but I would never call back or answer his question. Couldn't he see that I wasn't going to move back to California, I was staying in New York and he couldn't do anything about it. Percy agreed to help me with my idea but only if he got an opinion in it, everything was going great but there was one problem, I now had to call my dad. This was the part of the plan I wasn't looking forward to but if put on a brave face, faked a happy tone and just hoped it would work it would be fine.

I dialled his number and he picked up after the first ring.

"Annabeth!" my dad yelled into the receiver and I think I went deaf in that ear, I swapped my phone from my right ear to my left ear and began the plan.

"Dad I am not moving back to California" I told him in a forceful tone.

"Now Annabeth listen to me" my dad began but I cut him off.

"No dad you need to listen to me, I am not moving out of New York, why, because I am happy here, I have Percy with me and I get to see Thalia and I am not being attacked by monsters every couple of weeks, I am having fun being here. When I was living in California I hadn't seen Percy for nearly 3 months and every day I was getting sadder, I was missing him way too much and now I'm here I am not leaving. Yes I will miss you but I will come and visit every holiday and every chance I get but I'm not leaving New York, I'm safer here." I said and I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my chest.

I didn't hear my dad speak so I let him process what I had said.

5 minutes later (lol jokes it was more like 1 minute)

"Annabeth I know that you care about Percy and Thalia but I want you to move back to San Francisco, we are your family and we want you back here" my dad said and I sighed in frustration, I could not believe that this was happening.

"No" I said.

"I sorry what" my dad said in a shocked tone.

"I said no dad I am not moving back, and if I have to I will get my own place here I am old enough but I'm not going back to California." I told him and I felt happier, finally I got it out, I had been holding this in for a week and I was at breaking point.

"I don't want you to stay with Percy anymore, I don't want to wake up one morning and get a phone call from you saying you pregnant" my dad finally admitted the real reason to wanting me to move back.

"Fine I'll get my own place then" I said and hung up. I turned around and found Percy sitting on my bed watching me.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he patted the stop next to me. I sat down and leaned against him.

"Yeah fine but I now have to look for a play to live" I said and sighed in anticipation.

"It won't be that bad, I'm helping you remember" Percy said as he kissed my head.

"Helping, I was under the impression that you were just making sure that I wasn't living too far away from you" I said jokingly.

"Yeah well that to" Percy said and hugged me from behind.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us, and I'll have to get a job to help pay for the expenses" I said and sighed again but I saw a job offer for an ice cream shop in the mall maybe I could apply there.

"No you're not" Percy said and I turned to look at him with confusion.

"What but if I don't then how am I going to pay for food and electricity and furnisher?" I said wondering where he was going with this.

"Because, wise girl I'm going to help you" Percy said and smiled.

"No Percy you don't have to, its fine I really don't mind getting a job" I told him and he looked like he wanted to argue more but I gave him a look that said '_let's talk about it later'_.

Page Break!

Early Wednesday morning I was using my laptop looking for apartments and I found the most amazing one ever. It was on the top floor of the building and had entrance to its own private roof top area, it had three bedrooms and from the photo's they showed you the architecture was amazing. I called the agency that the apartment was listed on and schedule a time to go to the apartment.

Later that day Percy drove me to the apartment building for me to look at the apartment. We walked into the lobby and were met by the agent. She was talker than me but shorter than Percy, she had long unnaturally red hair. She was slim and had a black shirk and white dress shirt on with black heels.

"Hello, I'm Kaila the agent for the apartment" she said with a smile.

"Hi I'm Annabeth Chase and this is Percy Jackson" I said and watched her reaction because if she was a monster then as soon as she heard our names would attack. But she wasn't a monster so I relaxed.

"Nice to meet you and if you'll follow me to the elevator we can begin." Kaila said and motioned for us to follow her. We entered the elevator and I was thankful that it didn't have any music I mean I put up with it whenever I visit Olympus and I don't think I could put up with it if I had to listen to it every time I came home. So in the elevator Kaila began talking.

"So how old are you two?" she asked and since we both look older than our actual age we can get away with being a year or so older.

"Well Percy was 18 in August and I will be 18 in November." I said and Kaila smiled.

"So are you looking for a place to live together?" she asked.

"No this is for me because my family are moving to California and I would like to stay in New York" I told her, this was our story so we wouldn't have any questions about me not living with my family.

"Ok so Percy your just here to help her out?" Kaila asked.

"Yes because I don't want her living in a horrible place" Percy said as her intertwined our fingers.

"Well I assure you that this is a lovely apartment and you will love it." Kaila said as the doors opened revealing the top floor of the building. Kaila exited the elevator and turned left walking to a door with 8F on the door. She opened the door and motioned for us to go ahead of her. I walked in and we were met by a large open living room with the kitchen connected by an archway to the right and a wall with a door to the left. We walked into the kitchen were the main area way right in front of us, to the right was the dining table area and to the left was a spiral staircase. The dining table was near a floor to roof windows and a beautiful view of the Manhattan skyline. The windows continued into the living room making everything very light and open. There was a door next to the fridge which led to the bathroom, laundry and two bedrooms while the master bedroom was located at the front of the apartment.

I feel in love with this place, it was grand but simple and I saw myself living here.

"Percy this place is amazing" I said to Percy who hadn't left my side as we walking into the master bedroom.

"It is but it looks a bit expensive, are you sure you can afford it?" Percy asked me as we headed towards the other bedrooms.

"Yes Percy I got quite a bit of money from my Mother" I told Percy as we walked back towards Kaila.

"It's lovely place" I told her and she smiled.

"So are you interested in living here?" She asked me

"Yes I am" I said with a smile and I turned to look at Percy and he looked over at me and smiled.

"Great well I'll get in contact with you later in the week and we can schedule a time for you to come and sort everything out, but I have to ask, can you afford the place?" Kaila asked.

"Yes I have quite a bit of money from a job I did for my mother and Percy has agreed to help me out with the expensive" I said.

"Well ok I just need you to sign this form and put down you details so I can contact you and we can get you in here."

"Ok cool thank you" Percy said and with that we left.

We walked to Percy's car and headed back to his apartment.

"I really hope I get this place" I said and Percy smiled at me.

"Yes it's really nice and the best part is that's it's close to where I live so I can visit you whenever I want" Percy said and I smiled leaned over and kissed his cheek. My plan was working, YAY!

**so guys thanks for reading and i hope you like it and i just want to say go me i uploaded only a few days ago and i already have the next chapter up! but please don't get use to it because i go back to school next week, but anyway i wanted to say it's my birthday tomorrow so let's all be really nice and say happy bday and send some nice reviews**

**xxx Hotness-and-music**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys so thank you to everyone who wished me a happy birthday and I would like to reply to some people's review.**

**Nathaniel Gabriel Baker: hi thanks for you two reviews and I live in Australia so when I updated it was about 10pm.**

**LAUGHwithaSMILE: Haha I know two people that have their birthday on the 29****th**** of February and thank you for that nice review and my story is going to be different from other people's story with Annabeth and Percy living together so you will just have to stay tuned and find out what my plan is for this story.**

**Pinkypick23: thank you for your review and in this story I made it that Annabeth got her money from finishing building the new Olympus and Percy got his from saving Olympus.**

Annabeth's POV.

It has been nearly two weeks since Percy and I went to the apartment, and today I was finally moving in! I was excited, I got a call a few days after visiting the apartment and we sorted everything out in about a week. Today was moving day and the Jackson's were helping me move my stuff from their apartment to the cab I had waiting out front. Sally was upset that I was leaving her because she was so happy that there was another girl in the house, but she was happy for me, doing something I wanted. After I got all my stuff into the cab I said goodbye to Sally and Paul and told them that they could visit whenever they want and they told me the same thing. Percy came with me to my new apartment, I can't get over say that 'my new apartment' anyway Percy came with me to help me unpack then he was taking me shopping for furnisher later. We arrived at the apartment and saw my mattress sitting in the lobby, it had arrived there yesterday and last night I had slept in Percy's bed. Percy and I dragged my mattress into the elevator and since there was only enough room for one more person I got in while Percy raced up 8 flights of stairs. The elevator dinged and opened to show a panting Percy and I laughed. About 10 minutes later we had the mattress in place in the master bedroom and we had unpacked all my stuff, and the house was bear, it didn't have the homely sort of feel to it.

"Come on Annabeth let's get you some furnisher" Percy said as he grabbed my hand and lead me out the door and to the elevator.

2 hours later we came back from shopping, we had brought a double bed with matching bedside tables and a chest for the end of the bed that could also be use as a chair for one of the bedrooms and for the other bedroom I turned it into a study with one side of the room completely covered by a big bookshelf, to the left was my drafting table and the rest of the available walls I was hanging my blueprints. In the kitchen we brought a toaster, microwave, dishwasher, oven and a dining table that sat 8 people with an old antique look to it tying the whole kitchen together seeing as the benches have this old look to it. In the living room we brought a plasma that sat on a TV cabinet with two white leather couches and a glass coffee table, in the corner of the living room I had placed my desk which my laptop on and had gotten one of those office chairs that spin around after 5 minutes of Percy pleading with me to buy it, I gave in knowing he wasn't going to drop the subject so I and let him buy the stupid chair but it earned me a big smile and a kiss. For the private roof top area we brought a bunch of water proof twinkling lights and hung them over my area, I then got a barbeque and a nice set outdoor couches that Percy said he would dry off whenever they got wet and table.

All in all I was very happy with everything that we brought, they seemed to go together like puzzle pieces and they represented me, which I thought was great and Percy was happy with what we brought too. After everything was placed in my apartment Percy and I stood in the middle of the kitchen and looked at all of the furnisher around the house. Then we walking into the living room and sat down in exhaustion, moving furnisher was not fun, I mean it's heavy and after the first couple your arms start to hurt and then you have to get 2 couches, a table and a barbeque up a very small spiral staircase, 3 words exhaustion.

"Hey Annabeth" Percy said, I had my head on the top of his thighs looking out the window but turned so my head was facing his face.

"Yeah Percy what's up?" I asked.

"I just realised something, you have no food in this house and I'm hungry" Percy said and I laughed.

"Really Seaweed brain is that all you think of? Food?" I said in between laughter.

"No that's not all that I think about" Percy said and then he leaned over and kissed me quickly.

"But I'm still hungry" he said and I sighed and got off the couch and headed out my door grabbing my keys from my desk.

"Well I guess we have to go shopping" I said and Percy got up as quick as he could and ran to the door, than bet me to the elevator.

"Good idea wise girl but I am not getting in a cab again so we will walk to my house get my car and then go shopping" Percy said and I sighed and joined him.

Later at the supermarket.

We had just arrived and were walking past the sweets isles and Percy who was pushing the trolley took off.

"Percy! What are you doing?" I yelled at him not caring that people were looking at me.

"But they have blue sour straps" Percy whimpered.

"Really seaweed brain you make me chase after you for blue candy?" I asked while trying not to laugh. My boyfriend, the saviour of Olympus is as mature as a 5 year old child.

"Can we get some?" he asked.

"No" I said.

"Please" Percy asked again.

"No" I repeated.

"Pllleeeaaasssseee Annabeth plleeaassseee" Percy asked again and I gave in know it was a lost war.

"Fine" I said and walked off into the next isle to get flour. I turned around to put the flour into the trolley when I saw how many blue sour straps Percy had got.

"Really Percy 15 packets?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Yes and no take backs" Percy said and poked his tongue out at me then pushed the trolley down an empty isle running and then taking his feet off the ground and rolling down the empty isle. I was laughing but then he crashed into the shelves and I was laughing even louder.

"Oops" Percy said as I was walking towards him.

"Come on seaweed brain let's just finish shopping without destroying the store" I said and pulled him to the next isle.

Half an hour later we were unloading the food from Percy's car and into the elevator.

"Remind me never to go shopping with you again" I said to Percy after the elevator started to move.

"And why would you do that?" Percy said while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Because give you a trolley, an empty isle and Blue sour straps and you start acting like a 5 year old" I told him while moving out of Percy's arms while he pouted at so I walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Come on you get to help me put all this stuff away" I told him as we walked out of the elevator, our hands filled with bags.

"Ok wise girl but I want something in return" Percy said and I turned around to look at him, he was smiling.

"What is it?" I asked

"That's for me to know and you to find out" Percy said and winked at me. So we started putting all the food away, well more so I was putting it away and Percy kept asking where to put things.

"Where does the bread go?" Percy asked while holding up 2 loafs of bread.

"The cupboard seaweed brain" I said to him as I put some ice cream in the freezer.

"Where do you want the bananas? Percy asked.

"In the fruit bowl on the bench along with the apples" I told him while putting Percy's blue sour straps in the cupboard.

"What about the chicken?" Percy asked holding up a roasted chicken.

"Leave it on the bench I was going to use it for dinner" I told him.

"Is that the last of it?" Percy asks while leaning over the sink and placing things in the cupboard because apparently according to him I'm too short to reach the cupboard. His words not mine. After we put all the food away Percy led me to one of the couches and pulled me into his lap while he grabbed the TV remote and put on National Geographic.

"Thank you Seaweed brain" I said and snuggled into his chest enjoying the show about famous American monuments. After a few hours of me being completely warped in the documentary and listening to Percy chuckle at my facial expressions and play with my hair.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Percy turning my head to look at him.

"Yeah just a bit" he said so I got off of Percy which he started to complain about.

"Well do you want something to eat or not" and smiled because that shut him up. I cut up the chicken that we had brought earlier and made toasted sandwiches with chicken, cheese and tomato for dinner. Without realising it we had been watching TV for nearly 4 hours. I was washing up when I felt strong arms snake around my waist pulling my closer to his chest and I felt his head nuzzling into my neck kissing me. I turned in his arms so I was facing him, my hands wound around his neck and I pulled his head down to my level so our foreheads were touching.

"Hey" he said to me, his breath hot on my lips, I want so much to close the distance between our mouths but I thought I'd play along.

"Hey" I whispered back and moved closer to him. I saw his eyes flash between my eyes to my lips and I know he wanted to kiss me as well but I held out. I licked my lip and move away from him just a little bit. I heard him growl quietly.

"Something wrong Percy?" I asked quietly with an innocent look on my face.

"You know exactly what you are doing" he told me and I was about to answer but he kissed me. The kiss felt different from our other ones but I couldn't put my finger on it, it felt more passionate but also had this lust to it.

"Percy" I said against his lips.

"Yeah" he answered.

"I want you" I told him and he pulled away.

"What?" he asked and pulled away.

"I want you" I told him again.

"Are you sure, I mean I want to but are you sure?" he asked me looking concerned.

"Yes I want you" I told him and then moved closer to him. Percy looked unsure but I put my arms around his neck, pulled him down to my level and started kissing him again. He pushed me against the wall and I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him without breaking the kiss he walked us to the bedroom.

"Annabeth" Percy asked while he stopped the kiss.

"Yeah Perce?" I asked.

"Well um we don't have any...you know" Percy said and I was about to talk but there was a knock at the door. I jumped off of Percy and opened the door. No one was there, but there was the faintest smell of designer perfume and a pink basket.

"Who's there?" Percy asked.

"No one but I think Aphrodite was here" and I showed him the pink basket with like this frilly pink lace all around it, I saw a little note.

'_Hey Guys, I thought this stuff might help you out_

_Epps I am so excited for you'_

"Ok because that's totally normal" Percy said behind me.

"What's in there?" Percy asked I looked down and saw a lot of pink, then a packet of condoms and then some other unmentionables.

"Well we have them now so let's start" I told Percy while taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom.

**(A/N yeah ok I'm not going to do these unless necessary but I'm not going to type this so I'm skipping it)**

I had my head on Percy bear chest while he was playing with hair. I lifted my head up to see what the time was on my alarm clock and it read 11:00pm.

"Wow I didn't realise that was the time, I should probably go" Percy said.

"No stay" I told him.

"Are you sure?" Percy asked.

"Yes, please stay?" I asked him so he got back in the bed and I snuggled next to him while he put his arm around me and pull me close and fell asleep instantly. 


	11. Chapter 11

Annabeth's POV.

For the past couple of days Percy had stayed over with me but the school holidays ended yesterday so when we woke up this morning we started racing around the house getting ready for school. Half an hour later we were sitting in Percy's car racing towards Goode High school. As we arrived people turned and waved at us, recognizing Percy's car. Percy pulled into a park near the front of the school, got out and waited for me, but I had just gotten a text from Thalia.

_Annie, I am so sorry but the hunt is in California and I won't be able to make it back to New York until the end of the week. I am so sorry but I'm fine and I will make it back._

_Love ya xx Thals._

I sighed and got out of the car, Percy who was watching me looked at me in concern and I just handed him my phone which still had Thalia's text displayed. When Percy finished reading it he laughed.

"What?" I asked getting confused.

"It's just typical Thalia" he told me while handing my phone back.

"Yeah I suppose your right" I mumbled while Percy put his arm around my shoulders.

"She'll be fine, there's nothing to worry about" Percy said and kissed my temple.

"Come on we're going to be late for class" I told him and the warning bell went.

Skipping to lunch.

Percy and I had just bought our food and were making our way to where we sat with our mortal friends.

"Percy, Annabeth hey, how was your holiday?" Nathan asked he was on the swim team with Percy.

"Alright, helped Annabeth move into a new place" Percy told them.

"What Annie belle did Percy kick you out?" a voice said behind me and I instantly knew who it was because there is only one person that doesn't call me Annabeth.

"God Hannah get lost" Karley said, she was this really nice girl that I had English with who gets along with me really well and can keep up with me in a conversation unlike someone who just stops trying after a while and then complains about his brain turning to mush. Anyway after the other night I realised that Hannah was never going to win Percy over, so I just stopped caring.

"Hey Hannah wow you are looking great, new shoes, shirt?" I asked faking interest. Everyone including Hannah and Percy were looking at me like I had completely lost my mind, I turned my head so that I could see everyone I was sitting with and winked at them being careful not to let Hannah see.

"Um, yeah I went shopping yesterday and bought a new shirt" Hannah answered back but looked really confused. I was going to speak again but my phone went off. I looked down at the caller ID and saw it was Thalia.

"It's Thalia" I told Percy then answered.

"Hey Thals how's California?" I asked her.

"Great but I need to talk to you about something serious" she said and I was instantly on edge thinking something had happened to her.

"What are you alright?" I asked, letting my worry show so Percy put his arm around me and rub my arm and mouthed _'Is everything alright?'_

"Annie calm down I'm fine but Aphrodite came to talk to me earlier today" I was calm when she said she was fine then became worried again

"She did what?" I asked yelling, after the other day I knew Aphrodite was watching us.

"Ow Annie I need that ear!" Thalia complained.

"Sorry, but why did she go and see you, I mean how did you know who react?" I asked hoping that both her and Percy would catch on.

"She told me to tell you that you need to watch out, because someone has something planed and it might actual break you guys up" Thalia told me and my mouth dropped. I quickly rearrange my facial features because I was sitting with a whole bunch of people that were looking at me weirdly.

"Did she say who was going to do it?" I asked though clenched teeth.

"Yeah well um... you see the thing is" Thalia said and then stopped.

"Thalia who is it?" I asked slowly. She mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"Thalia" I warned.

"Fine its Taylor" Thalia said and I nearly exploded, she became closer to me to break us up.

"Wait Annie before you hang up you should know that Hannah is a part of her plan" and I nearly combusted then.

"What...but...I...Percy...huh?" I managed to say.

"I'm sorry Annabeth but I have to go Artemis is calling. I'll speak to you soon" and then she hung up not waiting for my reply. I must have had this confused expression on my face because Percy looked at me funnily then started talking.

"Annabeth are you ok?" and I had no idea how to answer that.

"Um...Thalia she, she told me something" I managed to say.

"Is everything ok?" Percy asked worriedly because I am never at a loss for words.

"Um...I'm...I don't...know" I said and looked at Percy. He seemed to have understood because he stood up and dragged me out the cafeteria.

"Annabeth what is going on?" Percy demanded.

"You want long version or the short version?" I asked and Percy seemed to think about which choice would get him the best answer.

"Let's go long so I know the full story" Percy said and I began.

"Ok well Aphrodite went to talk to Thalia to tell her to warn us that someone is plotting to break us up and they might actually succeed if we let them" I told him in one breath and after I let it out I was out of breath.

"Ok for starters, you should really breathe in between monologs and secondly who?" Percy asked.

"Taylor" I said.

"Taylor really, wow but she was so nice to me" Percy said and I laughed,

"Haha that's because she likes you and doesn't want me in the picture" I told him.

"Oh and also Hannah is a part of Taylor's plan" I said.

"Gods if it's not some monster or god messing with our lives" Percy said with annoyance in his tone.

"I know and it's really getting annoying but do you wanna have some fun with Hannah and Taylor because they don't know that we know that they are trying to break us up" I said and I could see Percy mind trying to work out what I just said.

"But how are we going to do that?" Percy asked.

"Don't worry, I have a plan" I said and with that we walked back into the cafeteria smiling and holding hands acting like the perfect couple. I f only Hannah and Taylor knew what was coming their way.


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG I have to say that I am like in love with LAUGHwithaSMILE when I read your review for chapter 10 I was nearly laughing and I wanted to give you an award. Ok are you ready? Ok well you award is...the reward for the longest review ever. CONGRATULATIONS. Hehehe.**

**Anyway I also want to thank everyone else for reviewing but let's go one with this story.**

Annabeth's POV.

So for the past couple of days Percy and I had been watching and observing Taylor and Hannah's behaviour trying to pinpoint when they would start their plan. Taylor is still friendly towards me and has started to hang around me more. Whenever she was around both Percy and I she would start asking questions, first off it just seem normal, 'Where did you met?' 'How long have you known each other?' 'Who asked who out?' 'Why did you suddenly decide to move to New York with Percy and not stay in California?' 'Why did you move out of Percy's place?' all these questions at first were expected but after a while they became more personal and I got really uncomfortable. Not knowing where her questions where going I started to make sure I was always around people so she couldn't start demanding more answers. I was keeping tabs on Hannah to, seeing when both her and Taylor were alone together. At first they weren't alone at all but today I walked into the girl's bathroom and I heard Hannah speaking.

"When are we going to start, I want to get rid of her soon" I heard Hannah yell which if you are in a bathroom not the smartest thing in the world to do.

"Ok for starters, Ow god you don't yell if you are in a bathroom you idiot, and we are going to start today didn't you get my text?" Taylor said and I quickly left the bathroom and started running around the school looking for Percy. I went to the front of the school and asked Nathan if he had seen Percy and he said no, so I then ran into the pool thinking that this is probably the only place he would be. I saw him there swimming laps I walked over to the lane he was using, took my shoes off then rolled up my pants, sat down and put my feet in the water waiting for him to notice me. After about 3 minutes Percy finally stopped swimming and saw me sitting there.

"Hey wise girl, what's up" Percy when he started to walk over towards me.

"Oh the usual, someone plotting something against us" I said joyfully and Percy laughed.

"Who's it this time?" he asked while leaning on the side of the pool next to me.

"Taylor and Hannah, I was in the bathroom before I and heard Taylor say that they are starting their plan today" I told him.

"Great, but if we know about it then we have a bit of an advantage" Percy said while turning his head to look at me.

"I suppose we do but it doesn't help us if we don't know what they are doing" I told him and turned my head to look at him a saw that he had this look of realisation on his face.

"But we do have something that would make us be able to hear them without them knowing" Percy told me and I got out of the pool and went to my bag.

"You are lucky that I brought it today" I told him then turned around and put my cap on.

"You'll make up some excuse for me being late right" I told him and he nodded. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek then exited the building and went back into the bathroom and luckily Hannah and Taylor were still there.

"So are you sure you know what you are doing?" Taylor asked Hannah.

"Yes I do...but um could you remind me" Hannah said while reapplying her mascara.

"Oh my god this is the last time I am telling you your part of the plan and stop looking at yourself in the mirror and concentrate on what I am saying. Ok so I have made this fake picture of you and Percy kissing and I'll go and show it to Annabeth, you will then walk towards where we are talking and Annabeth will start yelling at you and you are to yell back causing an argument ok. That's all you have to do alright." Taylor told Hannah while Hannah was staring at her with an intense look of consecration on her face.

"So when do we start?" Hannah asked.

"As soon as I fine Annabeth I'll text you where I am" Taylor told Hannah while they walked out of the bathroom. I followed them out of the bathroom and saw that they we heading in the opposite direction of the school pool so I took my hat off after making sure no one could see me and ran to the pool knowing that Percy would still be there.

"Hey Annabeth" Percy said after he came up from under the water.

"Hey I found out what they are doing" I told him while Percy walked over towards me.

"Really what are they doing?" Percy asked and I replayed the scene over telling Percy what Taylor had said.

"But something doesn't feel right it's like Taylor was holding something back from Hannah" I confessed to Percy. Taylor had said 'your part of the plan' like she was hiding something from Hannah.

"Um Annabeth" Percy said shaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"They're here" Percy said and I turned around to see Taylor walking in the Pool area.

"Hey Annabeth" Taylor said sadly.

"Hey Taylor what's up?" I asked faking surprise.

"Um I saw Percy and Hannah this morning and I took this picture because I didn't think you would believe me" Taylor said and then handed me her phone showing a picture of Percy and Hannah kissing. Even though I knew it was a fake it still hurt to see Percy kissing someone else. I looked over at Percy who was looking at me trying to decide if I was going to laugh or punch both Hannah and Taylor.

I looked up at Taylor and...


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys so I am sorry it has taken me so long to update but I have started school so I haven't had a lot of free time but I will try to update at least once a week but I do apologize if I don't but I do have a life so yeah...anyway I know a cliffy but I just had a bit of writers block so I couldn't think of anything to say but that will change.**

**From the previous chapter: Taylor just showed Annabeth a picture of Percy and Annabeth kissing and now Annabeth is deciding on what to do...**

Annabeth's POV

So here I was, sitting with my feet in the water holding Taylor's phone with a picture of Percy and Hannah kissing, Taylor standing next to me above water and Percy standing in the water next to me both watching me trying to decide my next move. I didn't even know my next move, I was sure that Taylor was holding something back and I wanted to know what it was but that would also be following her plan and I wanted to play this game by my own rules, no one else's. I looked at Percy and saw he was staring at me with curiosity, I then turned my head to look at Taylor, her face was blank but her eyes were lighting up, she was nearly jumping up and down but trying really hard not to move. I then turned my head to the main door that Taylor walked through knowing that Hannah was standing behind that door just waiting for her signal. So I decided what to do.

"I...I need a minute" I said and walked out the back way of the pool. I heard Percy yelling at me from back at the pool. I ran out into the courtyard and was about to sit down when slightly wet arms found their way around my waist.

"Percy" I said.

"Annabeth are you ok?" he asked while putting his head on my left shoulder.

"Yeah I am it's just that I don't know what to do, I mean Aphrodite warned us that this could break us up and I don't want that but, Taylor is hiding something and I want to know what it is" I told him while staring forward. Percy turned me around in his arms so that I was facing him, his arms still around my waist and my heads on his chest. He studied my face for a while I looked over his shoulder and saw Taylor there watching us. I looked up at Percy and moved so that Taylor couldn't see my face.

"On the count of three I'm going to run away, you're going to follow me and then we make a breakup scene and then a makeup scene" I told him then started mouthing the words.

_One...Two...Three._

"Percy just let me go" I yelled so that Taylor could hear. I wriggled out of his arms and ran towards the front of the school. In the distance I heard Percy calling my name and then I slowed down and I felt Percy grab my arm and turned me around.

"How could you Percy?" I yelled at him, in the distance I saw Taylor and Hannah walking towards us with excited expressions on their faces.

"Annabeth I would never do that to you, nothing is going on with me and Hannah, I would never even think about going out with her." Percy said and I saw Hannah's face drop and I internally laughed.

"Than what is that picture of you and her kissing?" I demanded.

"I have never kissed her and I never will. Annabeth why don't you get that I will never want to be with anyone but you" Percy said while he realised my hand. My face soften and I walked towards him so that we where chest to chest.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes" he mumbled looking me in the eye. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist and then kissed me.

When we broke apart I looked over his shoulder and saw Taylor and Hannah standing there with their mouths open and steam practically coming out of their ears.

"Hey Taylor and Hannah, next time you try to break us up you might not wanna talk about it when some people can hear you" I yelled over to them and saw that their faces were red. Percy chuckled and then pulled me towards his car.

"Come on, we have a free period now and then all we are missing is history and swimming, let's go somewhere?" Percy said and I laughed and got in his car. He took my hand when he got in the car and then we drove out of the school parking lot with Taylor and Hannah glaring a hole in my head and me smirking at them. As the school got further and further away I realised that we were heading towards my apartment.

"Why are we going to my apartment Percy?" I asked him while he was still holding my hand and draw circles on top of my palm.

"Because I wanted to spend time with you by ourselves" Percy said and I saw this flash of humour in his eyes.

"You just want to hang out on the roof don't you?" I asked him while laughing. While I have been living in my apartment whenever Percy was over he was always on the roof, even if it was raining he would still be on the roof. I asked him why once and he said '_if I stand near the edge I feel like I'm one step close to my dad, seeing what he sees' _I understood what he was saying, seeing the city underneath us, just being able to see what the Olympians see every day was enough to make me feel closer to my mum.

After a few hours on the roof it started to get cold so I went down stairs knowing that Percy would come down soon. I was watching TV when I felt cold arms wrap around me and pull me onto his lap.

"Gods Percy you're freezing" I said as I leaned over to the other leather couch and pulled the red blanket over us. I could feel Percy shivering so I started to rub his arms to warm him up. After a few minutes I could feel is body temperature warming up so I rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"Are you insane, what were you doing up there when you were obviously freezing?" while kissing the side of his jaw.

"It's nice up there" Percy said and I turned my head to the clock on the wall and it read 11:30pm.

"At 11:30 at night?" I asked him with a small chuckle.

"Yes miss wise girl, at 11:30 at night" Percy said whit a sarcastic but happy voice and I laughed then put my head back where it was and begun watching the TV again. Half an hour later I heard this soft snore behind me and I knew that Percy had fallen asleep. I was about to wake him up when I had this sudden craving for cookie dough ice cream. So I got up being careful not to wake Percy up then came back and sat down on his lap with a tub of ice cream and a spoon. I had just put the spoon back into the ice cream to get another spoonful when all of a sudden a hand took the spoon away from me. I turned to see Percy with a spoon hanging out of his mouth and a creaky grin on his face so I playfully hit his shoulder.

"You stole my ice cream!" I yelled at him very unhappy because Percy knows that I love this stuff.

"Yes I did, but why are you eating Cookie dough ice cream at this time of night?" Percy asked me handing me back my spoon.

"I don't know I just felt like ice cream" I told him and he laughed. He then shifted me so that I was sitting next to him and he got up.

"Hey Perce, can you put this away for me?" I asked him handing him the tub of ice cream which he took with a smile and headed towards the kitchen.

"Thankyou" I yelled to him and walked into my bedroom, got changed for bed then hopped in. A few seconds later I felt Percy's arm snake around my waist and pulled me closer to him so that I was pressed against his bare chest.

"Good night Percy" I said with a yawn.

"Goodnight Annabeth" he mumbled back then kissed my hair and I fell asleep straight away.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that reviewed and I want to thank LAUGHwithaSMILE for the longest review ever known to mankind ;) and I have to say when I was reading your review I was in my English class and I was laughing at what you said about Percabeth being a brick and trying to break it with your pinkie and what not and everyone just looked at me because it was completely quiet then I just started laughing. So anyway on with the story.**

Annabeth's POV

I was woken up by the sound of my alarm blasting 'Moves like Jagger' in my ear. I groaned and rolled out of bed; once I had rubbed my eyes and adjusted to the light I turned around and saw Percy asleep with one leg hanging out over the side of the bed and his head hanging out of the bed. I started laughing and I saw Percy stir so I stopped laughing and grabbed my camera made sure the flash was on and took a few photos of Percy. His eye's fluttered open as a result of the bright flash and he looked at me sleepily, he saw me with a camera and then he realised how he was laying and a look of amused and fake hurt and anger flashed on his face. The next thing I knew he was chasing me.

"You are so dead wise girl" he said while laughing behind me. I turned around and poked my tongue out at him as I was running up the stairs to the roof with Percy hot on my heels. Once I got up to the roof Percy finally caught me, what running up a spiral staircase isn't easy so I quickly took the SD card out and put it in my pocket.

"Hand over the camera wise girl and I promise you that you will survive unharmed" Percy said firmly but with a lightness to his tone.

"No" I said playing my part and holding the camera close to me.

"Ok wise girl, I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice" Percy said and I turned to see him smiling and I saw his hands moving towards my weakness; my waist. My eyes flashed with horror as he started to tickle me, and I knew I couldn't give in straight away because then he would think something was up.

"Percy...Pl-...please...stop" I managed to say between laughter, Percy had pinned me down on one of the couches so I couldn't move. As soon as I said that Percy stopped but didn't remove his hands from my side of get off me.

"Hand me the camera?" he asked and I made a face then pretended to think about it.

"Will you get off my if I do?" I asked.

"Yes, now give me the camera" Percy said so I handed it over. Percy got off me and then while he was turning it on I ran down stairs to the bathroom and locked myself in. The next thing the was someone banging on the door.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled and I could picture him trying to sound firm while not laughing.

"Yes Percy?" I asked innocently while trying not to laugh.

"Where is the SD card with the picture of me sleeping?" he asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Seaweed brain" I told him.

"Really Annabeth? Then why are you locked in the bathroom?" he asked me.

"Oh no reason" I said and I heard him laugh.

"Ok well while you are doing whatever in there I need to use your laptop, you have too many things on their that I think should be deleted" Percy said and then I heard him walk away. I stood there thinking that he couldn't be serious but then I heard then tone my laptop makes when I turns on so I quickly unlocked the bathroom and ran into the living room and turned towards where the desk was and saw my laptop on and open but with no Percy.

"Why hello wise girl" Percy said and I turned around but couldn't see him.

"And why Percy, would you be wearing my hat?" I asked him trying to keep him talking so that I could pin point where he was but Percy knew me too well and the next time he spoke he was on the other side of me.

"Well I was interested in what you were going to do with that picture of me?" Percy asked.

"Hum...I don't know, show some friends of ours" I said and began to smile.

"You wouldn't" Percy said on the other side of me and I had an evil grin on my face.

"Are you sure about that dear seaweed brain and you positively sure that I won't?" I said when I heard a click, but had no idea where it came from.

"Well you won't because in about 3 seconds I will press the erase all data button on your laptop" Percy said and I turned my head and saw Percy visible again and his hand about to press a button on my laptop.

"Percy don't there is still so much I haven't even seen yet and I haven't had time to study most of the designs I have seen" I said getting nervous, and if he did delete all of the data on my laptop he is going to pay so bad that the dip in the river Styx will be a holiday.

"Give me the SD card and I promise that I will never ever try, say or think about deleting the files on your computer" Percy said while he held out his other hand.

"Do you swear on the river Styx that you will never ever try, say or think about deleting the files on my computer?" I asked.

"Yes, I Percy Jackson, swear on the river Styx that I will never try, say or think about deleting the files on your computer" and as soon as he finished thunder rumbled in the distance, sealing the deal.

"Ok fine" I said and handed over the SD card.

"Thanks wise girl" Percy said and he kissed me on the lips and then ran into the kitchen.

"Annabeth" Percy whined.

"Yes Percy?" I asked and walked into the kitchen.

"You have no food" Percy whined and I smiled.

"Well I told you last time I took you shopping that I would never do it again so we could go out for lunch?" I asked him.

"Yeah sound cool, what are you hungry for?" Percy asked me while taking my hand.

"Umm...Italian sounds good" I said.

"Ok well let's go" Percy said and tried to pull me out the door but I think he was forgetting something.

"Umm...Percy are you forgetting anything?" I asked him and he stopped and thought about it for a bit.

"No I don't think so" he said and I smiled.

"Your pants maybe" I suggested and he looked down to see that he only had his boxers on.

"Hey maybe we should get dressed first" Percy said and I started to laugh.

"Ok that sounds like a good idea seaweed brain" I said while laughing.

_Ah my seaweed brain, I hope he never changes._


	15. Chapter 15

**thank you to everyone how reviewed and added my story to their alerts so here is the next chapter in this story so i hope you like it.**

After another hour of trying and failing to get ready with a lot of "Annabeth I can't find my shoes" "Because I hid them Percy" and "Percy give me back my hair brush" "No cause you hid my shoes". We finally made it out of the door.

We made our way to Percy's car and soon we were diving around looking for an Italian restaurant.

"What about that one Percy?" I asked pointing to a big Italian restaurant filled with people.

"What 'La Pizzeria'? Are you kidding me, the food is horrible their" Percy said so we kept driving. Half an hour later we were sitting in the back of a small but classy Italian restaurant that Percy was a regular at and that not a lot of people knew about so it was quiet but the food was fabulous according to Percy. We were sitting there waiting for the waiter and Percy had just told me a corny joke and I was laughing at him for trying when our waiter came.

"Hello my name is Daniel and I will be your waiter for today" I turned my head and saw a teenage boy about the same age as us who was a bit shorter then Percy and had short brown hair and blue eyes. I made eye contact with him and he smiled at me, I returned the smile but only a small one to show that I wasn't interested in him when I felt Percy stiffen and wrapped a protective arm around me to tell him to back off. Although I don't think he got the message.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" he said to us both but his body language made it clear that he was trying to cut Percy out of the conversation.

I looked at Percy to see his reaction, his lips were pressed into a tight line and his eyes were cloudy and when he answered his voice was full of warning.

"I'll have a Coke" Percy said then turned to look at me.

"I'll have a coke as well" I said in an emotionless voice.

"Ok I'll have them here in just one moment" said Daniel and then he left with one last look at me. I turned to look at Percy and I could almost see the steam coming out of his ears.

"Percy" I said trying to get him to look at me which didn't work so I used my hand to turn his head so that he was facing me. His eyes were distant so I put my other hand on the side of his face.

"Percy calm down" I told him and he relaxed into my hands.

"Sorry" he said and I laughed.

"No I think it is sweet that you are so worried about me" I told him and he gave me a small smile. I could see Daniel coming around the corner so I removed my hands from Percy's face and gave him a quick kiss on the lips which Daniel saw. He came to our table, placed our drinks down and then stood in front of me.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked looking at me sweetly.

"Yes" I said and then picked up a menu.

"Percy?" I said, telling him to order first.

"Um...I'll have the seafood pizza" Percy said and put down his menu and putting an arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked and I turned my head back to the menu but out of the corner of my eye I saw Daniel's eyes widen.

"I'll have the penne Carbonara" I said and handed my menu to Daniel. He smiled to me as he took the menu then walked around to collect Percy's menu and I saw this flash in Daniel's eye and I wasn't too sure if it was a good thing or not.

While we were waiting for our food I was still leaning against Percy so I grab his hand and began tracing circles on his palm.

"Annabeth?" Percy said, shaking me from what I was doing.

"Yeah Perce?" I asked looking at him.

"I was wondering if...um...well...would you ever leave me for someone else?" Percy asked and I saw worry and weakness flash in his eyes.

"What why would I do that? I mean I have everything I need right here" I said and I leaned in and kissing him on the lips softly.

"Thank you" Percy said.

"But why did you ask me that?" I asked him wondering why he thought I would leave him for someone else.

"Well...I know how guys look at you and see you, you are gorgeous and smart and wonderful and I don't want to lose you to some stupid guy who doesn't deserve you and that won't treat you with respect and doesn't understand that you can kick anybodies arse and" Percy tried to continue but I stopped him with a kiss, my eyes nearly watering with tears of joy because of how he described me and what he said about me. I tried putting all my emotions into that one kiss. When we broke apart I had a huge smile on my face and Percy looked a bit dumbfounded that was until he spoke.

"Annabeth" Percy said his voice strong and confident and his face sure of himself.

"Annabeth Chase, I think I'm falling in love with you" Percy said and my breath caught, and my eyes shone.

"No wait, I am in love with you" Percy said and then pulled me close.

"I think I'm in love with you too Percy" I said against his lips, and then he began kissing me.

When we broke apart he pulled me into a hug that nearly crushed my ribs but I didn't care Percy said he loved me and I had said it back. I was ecstatic. We pulled apart when we heard approaching foot step's. It was Daniel coming with our food.

"The seafood pizza" Daniel said placing Percy's food in front of him, it looked pretty good.

"And the Penne Carbonara" Daniel said with a wink and placed my food in front of me, and I had to admit that my stomach growled when I saw how good it looked.

"Can I get you anything else?" Daniel asked but pointing the question at me.

"No thankyou we'll be fine" I said and Daniel gave a small nod and left us to eat.

"Well that was awkward" Percy said while eating and I began eating. Halfway though our meal I had stopped eating to talk to Percy so I stole some of his pizza.

"Hey" Percy said faking outrage while I had a smug grin on my face.

"That's pretty good seaweed brain" I said and went back to my pasta. I looked up at Percy and he was looking at me expectantly.

"Fine seaweed brain" I said and scooped up some pasta on my fork and gave it to him. When he had eaten the food off my fork he looked at me.

"That's pretty good wise girl, but my pizza is way better" he said and I rolled my eyes laughing.

Once we were done Daniel came out and took our plates away then came back.

"Can I get you any dessert?" He asked and I looked at Percy.

"No thankyou there is something for us when we get back to your place" Percy said to me and I smiled.

"We'll take the check" Percy said, Daniel nodded, left then returned moments later with our check.

"Ok that will be $40.76" Daniel said and we both got out enough money to pay for lunch after a lot of 'Annabeth really I'll pay for lunch' and 'Percy I am going to pay for half of the meal and you can't do anything about it'.

We walked out of the Italian restaurant, when suddenly.

"Wait, you forgot you jacket" I turned around and saw Daniel running towards us with someone's jacket.

"Um...that's not mine" I said and then turned to look a Percy.

"It's not mine" Percy said and then looked confused.

"Ok well this is" Daniel said and then all of a sudden I was flying backwards with Percy screaming.

"Annabeth!" and then that was all I could remember before the darkness took over and I blacked out.

**ok i know you hate me for doing this but i had to because i am evil. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so I got some reviews from people that were confused about what had happened to Annabeth so I'll explain to you, ok so Daniel has just attacked Annabeth and sent her flying, while Percy was a bit slow with his reaction and now Annabeth has been knocked out.**

Annabeth's POV.

I was asleep. That was the only way to explain this situation. I was dreaming about falling into a never ending hole, not knowing where I was but the only thing I could think of was 'Percy will save me' . I was sure about that but I didn't know why I was thinking that. I mean I didn't have to depend on Percy to save me, I could do things by myself, and I'm pretty sure that I have saved his life a few hundred times.

I felt someone grab my hand and pull me up from where I was falling but I couldn't see their face. The darkness surrounded their face. I tried to reach for their face but I couldn't move my arms. I felt them touch my face but it felt like it was a million miles away. I heard a soft voice that was near me but I couldn't pinpoint where. I could feel myself slipping and I tried to cling to whatever was left around me. I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me further away from the dark hole I was falling down a second ago, but I had no idea who my saviour was. The voice was getting more distant and I knew that I was slipping back towards the hole so I tried to cling to whatever I could, but I was hard. Ever step my saviour took I felt like I was being pulled backwards.

I felt something warm trickle down my throat, it tasted like warm cookies and I felt better, but I still couldn't see anything and my hearing was still weak but I could feel everything that I was touching, I was on a bed with satin sheets still clothed and I could feel someone touching my forehead, my cheek, my arm, checking for my pulse. Then I blacked out again.

The next thing I knew I could taste that warm liquid cookie drink again, and I slowly I could hear again.

"Annabeth...Annabeth please, please wake up" I heard someone mumble, the voice sounded familiar but I couldn't name who. Suddenly the phone rang and I recognized it as Percy's ring tone.

"Hey mom" I could hear the weakness in his voice and I wanted to comfort him and tell him that everything would be alright.

"No she's still out" he said and his voice broke.

"It's been three weeks do you think I should call Chiron and ask him to if I should take her to Olympus or something because I have given her nectar every three days but there still isn't any change" Percy said in a small and broken voice.

"You think I should give her another week and see what happens?" he asked emotionlessly.

"Yeah ok, bye Mom" Percy said in a small voice and then placed he phone on the bedside table.

I really tried to open my eyes but it was like they weren't connecting with my brain, I gave up trying to see and the tried to move my fingers. After what felt like forever I was finally able to move the index finger on my left arm. Percy must have noticed because soon I could feel his hand on my left hand.

"Annabeth...did you just move your finger?" he asked, excitement in his voice. To answer his question I move my index finger again.

"Annabeth, can you move anything else?" he asked, so I tried to move my toes, and my other fingers. All the fingers and toes on my left side moved, but I couldn't feel anything on my right side and that worried me.

"Annabeth, go back to sleep, when you wake up then maybe you will be able to move something else" Percy instructed and I moved my fingers up his arm slowly. Percy seemed to understand what I wanted because he grabbed my hand and placed it on the side of his face. I sighed and Percy leaned in and kissed me long and softly before I blacked out again.

Next thing I knew I could feel Percy touching my jaw.

"Annabeth, can you please open your mouth?" Percy asked my kindly and after a couple of minutes I finally could. Percy trickled nectar into my mouth and I felt my eyes flutter open and then close again, reacting to the bright light. I opened them again but couldn't focus on anything in particular. I saw blurry shapes around me. I closed my again in frustration, I opened them again and blinked a few times and I couldn't see them properly but I could tell what the where. I was lying in my bedroom, I looked about early morning and I could see and outline of someone asleep on the chair in the room.

_Percy_

I saw him and blinked a few more times so I could see him clearly.

He looked horrible, big black bags under his eyes, his clothes wrinkled, his hair a complete mess unlike before when he at least attempted to brush it this looked like he hadn't even done or tried to make it look better for a long time.

I very slowly move my legs so that they were dangling over the edge of the bed and slowly pushed myself off the bed.

Percy's eyes snapped open as soon as my feet touched the ground. He stayed still on the seat watching me in disbelief. I slowly shuffled my feet towards where Percy was sitting, not daring to lift them off the ground. I could move most of my body. Except my right arm. I couldn't move it or feel when someone was touching it. It was like someone had turned it off, and wouldn't turn it back on. I finally made it to where Percy was sitting and sat down on his lap, Percy wound his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I put my left arm around his neck and rested me head on his shoulder.

"Annabeth" Percy said and I lifted my head up so I could look at him.

"I missed you" Percy said and I smiled.

"I...I...love..you" I said and I was happy that I could speak but it was only a whisper of what my voice was one like. Percy heard me though, and he smiled and pulled me closer and I sighed. I missed this, being in his arms and I was so happy to be away from that nightmare I had.

"Annabeth, you were out for almost 4 weeks, I...I thought I was losing you, that you would be gone" Percy whispered in my ear quietly, almost to himself. I turned to look at his face and saw the despair and crushed hope in his eyes and sewn on his face. I felt so sad seeing him like this. So I kissed him, with everything I had. Putting my, lost feelings and aloneness into the kiss showing him that I had missed him so much.

"I'll never leave you seaweed brain, ever" I said against his lips. Percy picked me up and carried me to the bed and continued kissing me.

A few hours later we were lying in bed and I got really hungry. I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, scouting the fridge and pantry for something to eat. When Percy found me I was sitting up on the bench eating his blue sour straps.

"Hey!" He yelled when he saw that I was eating his favourite snack.

"What, I'm hungry" I said while still eating the straps with a smug smirk on my face.

"But that doesn't mean that you have to eat the blue sour straps" Percy said faking horror.

"Yes I does Percy, and if you don't shut up I am going to eat them all." I said in a serious voice and Percy shut up immediately and came and sat down next to me.

"You know you have had some really weird eating habits lately" Percy said while making a grab for one of the sour straps which a let him get.

"I haven't really noticed" I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh well I think you have" Percy said, shrugged and then left the room.

I shrugged it off and followed him out into the lounge room. Percy sat down and motioned for me to sit on his lap. We watched TV for a few hours just enjoying being in each other's company, when my eye lips stared to drop. I was about to fall asleep when I felt something kiss he side of my head and whisper in my ear.

"Goodnight Wise girl, I love you" and then I fell asleep.

**Ok guys thanks to everyone who review and I'm sorry it took so long. I also want to know if you think I should make Annabeth pregnant. Ok so tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok guys so I am thanking you for all your reviews and your views on if Annabeth should be pregnant or not. Ok so I am giving you until the 29****th**** of March to tell me what you think about that, any votes on it after the 29****th**** will not count. Ok so far the not pregnant people are winning so far so if you want her pregnant you need to vote. Ok so a lot of people have been saying that a lot of people do this plot about Annabeth getting pregnant and then the Gods wanting to take their kid away but I promise that my story won't include that at all. It would be more about their school life with a kid, not camp, not Olympus, not their kid going on a quest to save them, just their school life while dealing with being a parent.**

**Ok so I'm gonna shut up no because you are all here to read the story.**

Annabeth's POV.

I was awoken by a loud banging noise and someone screaming my name. I got out of bed and headed to the front door. Looking though the peephole I saw and angry Thalia, banging on the door.

I opened the door and Thalia stood there just staring at me. The next second she had me in a tight hug and was resting her head on my shoulder, nearly in tears.

"Annabeth" she said and I heard her voice hitch, and I could hear the desperation in her voice. She thought I was dying.

"Annabeth I...I thought you were...d..." she tried to say but I cut her off.

"Thalia, I'm fine" I tried to say to her.

"No you're not, I came here when Percy brought you back after you were hurt, your body, it was cold lifeless, you had the faintest pulse and it was getting slower. You were dying Annabeth. You were dying" Thalia said. I stared at her. She was one of my best friends, I have been through so much with her, losing her was hard, getting her back was a shock, then her almost losing me...she was clearly upset by that.

"Annabeth, what's going on?" Percy asked, his voice coming from the bedroom. He walked out and saw Thalia standing there and his face sort of darkened and he leaned sideways against the wall of the bedroom.

"Percy" Thalia said short and quickly, with a blank face. Percy just nodded in response his eye's cold¸ landed on mine and Thalia's arms around each other. I hastily let go of Thalia and stepped away. Something was going on between them, and I didn't like it.

"You know what, I'll talk to you later Annabeth" Thalia said, gave me a hug and then left. All while Percy hadn't moved from his stop.

I was watching Thalia leave when I heard Percy move from his stop. I turned around and saw his shadow in the kitchen.

"What was that?" I asked him, standing there with my arms crossed and I almost started taping my foot.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked me while getting himself a glass or orange juice.

"You know what I mean" I told him getting impatient.

"I don't wanna talk about it" Percy said while taking a sip of his drink.

"No we are going to talk about Percy" I yelled at him, feeling like I was close to breaking down. I had only just been able to walk late last night, and now my boyfriend and other best friend were being horrible towards each other.

"What happened between you and Thalia, Percy answer me" I yelled at him.

"No Annabeth" Percy said with a hard look in his eyes. I didn't know what was happening, Percy never kept anything from me, ever.

"You don't trust me do you" I asked him.

"Of course I do Annabeth" Percy said.

"Then why won't you tell me" I asked getting annoyed

"Because you won't be able to handle it Annabeth" Percy yelled at me, getting as angry as me.

"What do you mean I can't handle it?" I yelled back matching his tone.

"Exactly that, you won't be able to handle the answer" Percy said.

"You have never kept anything from me, why are you starting now" I yelled at him.

"Because you don't have to know everything Annabeth" Percy yelled at me and I was shocked, he had never said anything like that to me before. We just stood there in silence completely shocked about what was happening.

"Percy" I said quietly not trusting my voice after a few minutes.

"Are why ok?" I asked a little bit louder and Percy looked at me.

"I don't know Annabeth...are we" Percy asked, looking at me. I just stared at him, not able to comprehend what was happening.

"Are we...are we breaking up?" He asked me looking me straight in the eyes. I stared back, seeing all the good things about him, the light that shone in his eyes, those cute dimples he gets when he smiles. What was happening to us, one minute we were saying 'I love you' and the next we were almost breaking up.

"Do you want to?" He didn't answer me straight away like I thought he would. Outside thunder started to rumble. Percy still didn't answer me he was looking out the window watching the storm come closer. I walked closer to him but Percy still didn't answer or look at me.

"Fine then, you can show yourself out" I said to him and ran upstairs to the roof. The rain was falling hard, I was drenched within seconds. I sat down up there and cried, about everything and about nothing.

"Annabeth" Percy yelled.

"No Percy leave me alone" I yelled at him while the thunder rumbled around us.

"Annabeth, I'm not and never will leave you" Percy said while we walked towards me and sat down beside me. I was still crying and he could see that so he pulled me into a hug and rested my head on his chest, my tears staining his shirt. Why just sat there, my crying and Percy comforting me.

"Are ok we?" Percy asked when I had finally stopped crying.

"Because I don't want to lose you Annabeth, I love you and without you I don't know what I'd be li..." Percy started to say but I cut him off.

"Just shut up and kiss me seaweed brain" I told him and he smiled and brought his lips to mine. After a few minutes we pulled apart to breathe, the rain and thunder still going and Percy pulled me into a hug which I gladly returned.

"So...I'll take that as a yes" Percy said and I just laughed.

"Way to ruin the moment Percy" I said and kissed him on the cheek.

Tomorrow

Percy found me in the morning with my head over the toilet bowl.

"I think I caught the Flu from last night" I said after I washed my mouth out with the tap.

"Really Annabeth?" Percy asked sarcasm leaking into his voice.

"Ha-Ha" I said dryly.

"No but seriously you are not doing anything while you feel sick" Percy told me then pushed me back to the bed.

"But Percy, I have so much to do, I mean I have to go shopping and then I have laundry that has to be done" I told him trying to get out of him taking care of me while I was sick.

"That can all wait to be done tomorrow when you aren't throwing up" Percy said and I sighed and got into bed knowing I wouldn't win this war.

"But if I'm sitting around all day doing nothing so are you" I told him and pulled him onto the bed with me. We spent the rest of the day sleeping in each others arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow guys it's been a while, I'm sorry but I haven't had access to a computer for a while and unfortunately you can't get word doc on my Iphone 4S (he he just thought I'd share that with you guys) Ok so the votes are in people; and Annabeth is not going to be pregnant. I am sorry if you wanted Annabeth to be pregnant but unfortunately there weren't enough of you. Please don't be upset, if you want I could write the story for you, but not having it in this story. Just tell me what you think.**

Annabeth's POV.

Man this flu was taking forever to leave me. It had been almost a week and there was no improvement. I felt drained, kind of like Percy did after the Mt Saint Helens incident. I was lying in bed one day and Percy was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

"Hey Perce" I said to him.

"Yeah" Percy answered walking out of the bathroom with a tooth brush in his mouth.

"You never did tell me what Daniel did to me" I asked him sitting up, my hair pulled back into a sloppy ponytail and wearing an old pair of sweats. Percy went back into the bathroom and returned without a toothbrush and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Well, when we left the restaurant and he came after us and he was talking to you, I noticed his hands moving. Then all of a sudden he blew into this whistle and these birds appeared out of know where, they started to shot these, these arrows at you, as soon as I took his attention away from you by taking a swing at him the birds vanished. I got rid of him quickly and easily, but when I came over to you and saw you passed out with arrows sticking out of your arms and legs and chest. I pulled them out after I got you here. There was so much blood" Percy said quietly at that part.

"Ορνις Αρειος" I said knowing what the creatures were.

"Birds of Ares" Percy translated.

"They attacked me?" I asked out loud, more to myself. Percy nodded in agreement and took my hands and held them tight, like he was afraid I was going to disappear as soon as he blinked.

"They haven't been heard from in years, I wonder why they chose know to come back?" I asked out loud.

"I don't know but we need to be more careful when we go out" Percy said and I nodded in agreement.

"So, Percy what happened between you and Thalia?" I asked and saw his face tighten.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I said quietly while I lowered my head.

"Annabeth, do you really want to know?" Percy asked my while lifting my chin up with his hand so he could see my face.

"Yes" I asked.

"Ok, well the day that everything happened just after I had brought you back here Thalia came back from the hunt and she came here to see us. When I answered the door she must have scended that something was wrong by my facial expression. She barged into the apartment looking around for you. When she got to the bedroom you still had the arrows stuck in you. Her face fell and she nearly collapsed, she then turned to me with her hand on the door frame for support and she started to yell at me" Percy told me without meeting my eyes.

"What did you say?" I asked him, my voice full of worry.

"She yelled at me 'What happened to her?' so I answered telling her that these birds that shot arrows were summoned by the waiter we had at our restaurant which started to shot at her' she then yelled at me again 'How could you let that happen to her?' so I said 'How was I to know that a flock of birds was going to nearly kill Annabeth?' well more yelled back. She answered with 'You should of known that you can't go out without being attacked you dolt' she yelled and then I yelled back at her 'I'm not freaking physic Thalia, how am I supposed to know when we are going to get attacked' so she yelled at me 'She is dying right now Percy and it's your fault, how could you be so stupid to think that you could go out without coming near a monster, if she dies then it's your fault' she yelled at me and I didn't reply, it was my fault I was the one that suggested going to the Italian place, if we had gone somewhere else then this wouldn't have happened, you wouldn't be laying in bed nearly dying and Thalia wouldn't be pissed at me for this and I wouldn't have this guilt feeling in my stomach. While I was thinking this Thalia looked back at you and saw all the blood, she nearly started to cry so she walked towards me, pushed me into the wall, shocked me then slapped me and left without another word." Percy finished telling me and I was shocked to finally discover why they were fighting. A part of my brain commented on the fact that Percy sounded like some airhead girl going 'and then she was like no way and then I was like yeah I know right' but I ignored that getting use to that fact that my ADHD does that all the time. I walked over to the phone and dialled Thalia's number.

"Hello" Thalia answered after 4 rings.

"Thalia, its Annabeth can you come over today?" I asked her hoping that she would say yes.

"Um, well I was gonna practise my shooting today" she said so I changed my tactic.

"But Thalia I haven't seen you in forever, I mean I woke up a week ago, saw you for 10 minutes and then haven't seen you since" I said in a sad voice.

"Fine I'll come over but only if it's just us two" She said, that wasn't a part of the plan; she was supposed to come over so I could get them to talk it out.

"Yeah of course" I answered.

"Ok I'll be over in ten minutes" she said and the line went dead. I put the phone back and walked out of the bedroom into the kitchen.

"Hey wise why were you inviting Thalia over?" Percy asked.

"Because I want to see her and get her side of the story" I told him. Now, it's time to start my plan. I dropped the bowl of sugar I had in my hand on purpose.

"Hey Perce, can you please go and get the broom from the cupboard near my office?" I asked Percy.

"Yeah sure" he said and walked off. I followed him after grabbing my hat which was on the kitchen bench. When I got to him he was just opening the cupboard door, so once it was completely open I pushed him in and locked him in.

"Annabeth what the Hades was that for?" Percy yelled at me. I didn't reply so Percy started banging on the door, so I did this trick that I had learnt from watching the Hecate cabin which made a room completely sound proof, they did it when they were plotting an attack on a cabin.

The door bell rang so I walked away from a silent cupboard and opened the door.

"Thalia" I yelled at her and pulled her into a hug.

"Annabeth, you look horrible what's wrong?" she asked me.

"Thanks for giving it a sugar coating Thalia, I am getting over the flu" I told her.

"Why haven't you had and nectar?" Thalia asked.

"Because I have ingested too much in the last week, I don't want to over-do it" I told her. I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Thalia can you get me the broom from the cupboard near the study, I dropped this just before you came and I haven't had any time to clean it up yet" I told her and mentally crossed every bone and body part of my body that she would say yes.

"Sure I'll be right back" Thalia said and left the kitchen so I grabbed my hat and followed her like I did with Percy. She opened the door, saw Percy and gasped and that was when I pushed her in and lock her in with Percy. I took off the charm and I could hear them yelling at me to open the door so they could kill me.

"Save your breath" I yelled at them and they stopped yelling so they could hear what I was saying.

"I'm not letting you out until you make up and sort out your differences" I told them and walked away from two very angry and very powerful demigods alone in a very very small cupboard to sort out there problems.

This wasn't going to end well.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry that I have taken so long to update but I will try to be quicker with updating**

Annabeth's POV

So I left Thalia and Percy alone in the cupboard to sort things out. I heard a lot of yelling and then I heard Percy yell out

"Ow you didn't have to shock me" and the next thing I knew I heard Thalia coughing.

"Hey, at least I didn't try to drown you" She yelled at him. So I decided that I had had enough. I stomped over to the cupboard and began yelling.

"If I open this door and find Thalia soaking and Percy Singed I promise you that there will be hell to pay!" and with that I walked away back into the lounge room and went back to using my laptop. I didn't hear anything for about a minute until Percy said something.

"It's your fault" he said and I could almost see the steam coming from Thalia's ears.

"My fault, if you hadn't been such an idiot then this never would of happen" she yelled.

"Well maybe if you got over yourself and realised that we can't control when a monster decides to attack us we wouldn't be in this mess" Percy yelled back, and it all went downhill from that point. I tried tuning them out by turning the TV on but they yelled louder, so I turned it up but I couldn't still hear them. I only caught little bits of their conversation.

"...go drown yourself..." Thalia yelled.

"I have a better...jump off...cliff" Percy yelled back but I didn't catch everything he said.

...A few hours later...** (You're saying this in the voice on SpongeBob squarepants aren't you) **

I was still sitting in the lounge room but I had turned the TV off because they had been yelling at each other for such a long time that they were starting to lose their voice. I was getting bored and tired of listening to the two of them fighting. So it was time for plan B. I got up and walked over to the cupboard. I opened it up and saw the two of them standing as far away from each other in the small space. When they saw me standing there looking pissed they shut up knowing fully well that if they tried to do something I would kick their butts.

"Right I want you both out of this apartment until you have made up. That means you are not allowed to come over here, call me or anything like that until you can both come over here laughing and getting along" and with that I pushed them towards the door but before I kicked them out I hugged Thalia and kissed Percy.

"That's the last thing you get from me until your friends again" and with that I pushed them out the door and slammed it in their faces.

"Annabeth you can't be serious" they started yelling at me through the door, so I walked in the study grabbed two blank pieces of paper and two envelopes and began writing.

Once I had finished I wrote Percy on one letter and Thalia on the other. I then walked to the door which was still being yelled at and slipped the letters under the door. I heard them opening their letters and after a few minutes they left running. _'Oh how I love threaten people by letters'_ I thought to myself while I sat down on the couch laughing. I had told Percy that if he didn't leave and try to work things out with Thalia that I would cause him a great amount of pain while I told Thalia that I would push her off a cliff with a parachute knowing fully well about her fear of heights. I also told them that I had phoned my doorman and told him that if they came here laughing together then they could be let up but if they weren't then they couldn't come and see me. I turned the TV back on and began watching national geographic. I looked over at the clock and it read 10:00pm. Wow Thalia came over 12 hours ago. They must have been locked in that cupboard for a while. Opps my bad. The last thing I remember was thinking how long it was going to be until I saw them again until I passed out on the couch.

I woke up to my phone ringing.

"Hello "I said still half asleep.

"Oh Annabeth, I didn't wake you did I?" the person on the other end of the phone asked.

"Not at all Sally, so how can I help you?" I asked Sally.

"Well I was wondering what happened between you and Percy because he didn't come home until very early in the morning and right now he's upstairs wide awake doing something and he's not coming down, I even offered him Blue cookies and he refused. I mean he never refuses my cookies" Sally told me, worry in her voice.

"Oh that is unusual. Well you see Thalia and Percy had an argument and they were being stupid so I locked them in a cupboard so they would make up but they didn't so I kicked them out and told them not to come back until they had made up" I told her and she laughed.

"Well good on you Annabeth, let me know how that works out" she said after she stopped laughing.

"I will, hey Sally would you like to come and get lunch with me, I feel like it's been forever since I talked to you?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure of course, where do you want to meet?" Sally asked me.

"There is this little cafe that I have wanted to go to but Percy would never take me" I said and told her the address.

"Ok, I'll meet you there in about half an hour?" Sally asked me.

"Yes I'll see you there soon" I told her and then hung up.

I got up and showered. When I shut off the hot water I looked over at the clock that I have hanging in the bathroom and saw that it was 11:00am. I had another 20 minutes until I was supposed to meet Sally and the Cafe.

I got dressed in a blue t-shirt and some old jeans that still fit me.

I grabbed my house keys, phone and some money and headed out the door. When I exited the building I walked to the side of the road and saw a cab that was free, so I did my best New York whistle and the cab pulled over to the curb.

"Where to miss?" the cabbie asked me and I told him where the cafe was. The ride was quiet and I kept thinking about the grey sister's taxi ride I had with Percy and Tyson a few years ago. I kept smiling and the cabbie was looking at me through the review mirror weirdly. We finally arrived and I paid the cab driver and got out. I walked into the cafe and scanned the area looking for Sally. I couldn't find her so I chose a booth near the back of the store and away from the windows, learning from my mistakes. A waiter came up and asked for my order but I told them I was waiting for someone and they left. I sat there for another ten minutes just staring off in the distance when all of a sudden a hand was waving in front of my face.

"Hello, Annabeth, anybody there?" I tuned my attention on Sally who was standing in front of me her hand near my face.

"Sally, sorry I was daydreaming" I told her. I stood up and hugged her we than sat down and began talking.

"So Annabeth, how have you been?" Sally asked me.

"Well ever since the attack I have been getting better, and getting use to dealing with the scars that are on my stomach and back, but they are slowly going away thanks to the nectar" I told her.

"How about you Sally?" I asked her.

"Well I was going to tell you and Percy together but since you are punishing him, and very well might I add I can never find something that will make him think twice about doing something wrong" Sally told me and I started laughing.

"I'm 5 months pregnant" Sally told me.

"Congratulations Sally, that is so great" I told her as I hugged her, I now noticed the bump on her stomach, not seeing it before because of her lose shirt. I also noticed that when I lived with them she never wore anything tight, it was always a lose shirt.

"Thank you Annabeth" Sally told me and I could see her glowing.

"Does Percy know?" I asked her and her glow dulled.

"No not yet, I don't know how to, I mean he'll love having a younger sibling but he will be worried about them all the time and I don't think he needs anything else on his shoulder to worry about right now." Sally told me and I had to agree, Percy loves kids and he will be a fantastic brother but he will always be worrying about them, with the monsters running around.

"Well Sally you're going to have to tell him soon, I mean you can't hid your pregnancy from him forever" I told her and she nodded in agreement.

"So shall we order?" Sally asked and I nodded my head and pick up a menu.

When the food came out I was shocked at all the food that Sally ordered, I mean I know pregnant women eat a lot but still reading about it wasn't enough to prepare me for the amount of food that came out for her. I ordered a cheese burger, staying away from the Italian food; however Sally ordered a stake with a side plate of salad, a bowl of French fries, a large berry bash smoothie, and for desert a gigantic slice of Cameral mud cake, with ice cream.

"Wow Sally I know you're eating for two, but still I don't think the baby is going to come out a full grown person" I told her jokingly and she laughed with me.

"I know dear, Paul tells me that all the time, but I can't help it I am so hungry" she told me truthfully and I smiled.

"So gender?" I asked her.

"No I'm not telling anyone, only Paul and I know and we agreed on not telling anyone until after they come out" Sally told me.

"Ok but have you thought of names?" I asked her.

"Well if it's a boy, and I'm not saying if it is or not, I was thinking Alexander, and for a girl I was thinking Cassandra" Sally told me.

"Those names are lovely" I told her, in truth I loved those names.

"Thank you Annabeth, well shall we pay?" Sally asked me getting up.

"Yeah and it's my treat" I told her, I had recently gotten a job at a supermarket so I wasn't continually dipping into the money I had saved.

"Oh no, its ok I ate for two people, I should pay for three" Sally told me.

"Ok how about we half it?" I suggested, knowing that it was a lost cause trying to win this battle.

"Alright, but I'm paying for the tip" Sally told me as we gave our money to the cashier.

"Ok fine you win" I told her with a smile, I had missed having her around. Sally started laughing.

"It was great to see you again Sally, we should do this more often" I told her once we stopped laughing.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea, well I have to go, I have a doctor's appointment at 4 so I need to get ready to go" Sally told me, we hugged said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

**Ok again I apologize for how long it has taken. Please tell me if you want Sally to have a boy or girl otherwise I will just chose for you ;) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok so I have the baby's gender but I'm not going to tell you just yet, and I apologize for taking so long to update but next week I'm going on holidays so I won't be updating for a few weeks, and I'm really really sorry about that.**

Annabeth's POV

After I had finished lunch with Sally I sat down in my study and started drawing some designs when the buzzer at my front door went off. I left my designs and walked to my front door and pressed the buzzer.

"Hello, George" I said into the receiver.

"Good afternoon Miss Chase, you have two visitors" George the doorman told me, he calls me Miss Chase even though I have told him to just call me Annabeth.

"Who are they?" I asked you never know if it's a monster trying to eat me.

"Mr Jackson and Miss Grace" George told me, I heard a grumble in the back ground and then Percy's voice tell Thalia to calm down. She must have not been happy to be referred to as Miss Grace.

"Are they getting along?" I asked him. George knew about the conditions of them coming over, even though he referred to everyone and Miss, Mr or Mrs, he was a really friendly and easy to get along with.

"Well, Miss Grace is looking like she wants to kill Mr Jackson and Mr Jackson is laughing" George told me and I started laughing.

"Yeah ok they can come up" I told him.

"Ok Miss Chase, I'll send them up" George told me.

"Thanks George" I told him, then disconnected my buzzer and unlocked the front door. I walked into my room and changed into some more comfortable clothes. By the time I had changed and remerged from the bedroom, there was a knock on the door.

"It's open" I yelled as I headed into the kitchen to make some coffee. I heard the front door open and then close quickly, I then heard someone pounding on the door. I turned and saw Percy standing there, leaning against the door and then I heard Thalia yelling.

"Percy Jackson if you don't open this door in 5 seconds I will electrocute you to death!" Thalia yelled, but Percy didn't move.

"5…4…3…2…" Thalia counted down and right when she was about to say one Percy moved away from the door while opening it and Thalia fell over because she was running into the door.

"You know I don't think that was part of the agreement of the two of you coming" I told them, which immediately got them to stop trying to kill each other.

"Oh Annabeth, please we are never going to stop trying to kill each other, I mean you're smart you should know that by now" Thalia told me and I cracked a smile.

"Still I can't help but try" I told her and then I walked over to her and hugged her.

"So, have you two been behaving?" I asked them.

"Ptt Annabeth really, you're asking us that?" Thalia said while she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a large packet of salt and vinegar chips and started eating them.

"Yes I am and thanks for just eating my food" I told her sarcastically.

"You're welcome" Thalia told me with a smile. I was about to turn around to talk to Percy when I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"I missed you Annabeth" Percy whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too" I whispered back, I tuned around in his arms and I was about to kiss him when Thalia started talking.

"Hey guys, even if you whisper…" she started quietly.

"…I CAN STILL HEAR YOU" she finished loudly.

"Way to ruin the moment Thalia" Percy told her and she laughed.

"That's what I'm here for kelp head" Thalia said, and then went back to eating.

"So how have you been since the other day?" Percy asked me.

"Good, I was enjoying the silence, and then I had lunch with you mom today" I told him.

"Really she didn't mention that to me, I wonder why?" Percy asked and then turned to look me in the eyes.

"Hey, she's your mom shouldn't you know the answer to this?" I asked him.

"Ptt please Annabeth, he is completely clueless when it comes to women" Thalia told me and started laughing.

"I mean I'm surprised that he has managed to keep you for this long" Thalia said and I could feel Percy about to snap, so I put a hand on the side of his face to make him look at me. We stared at each other until I could detect any anger in his face and then I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

I wriggled out of Percy's arms so that I could get my coffee that I left on the table, when the air next to Thalia started to shimmer. It was an IM and once it became clearer we could finally tell who it was.

"Lady Artemis" We said and bowed to show our respect.

"Heroes" she said.

"Lady Artemis, is everything alright?" Thalia asked.

"Yes everything is alright, for now. I'm going to need you to come back to the hunt" Artemis told Thalia.

"But Lady Artemis what's happening, when I was last with you everything was fine." Thalia said.

"Well you see we have had some trouble with a few things that I will mention to you when you get back to the hunt, but until then I will not say anything. Heroes" Artemis nodded in our directing as a sign of respect to us and then with a wave of her hand, she disconnected the IM.

"I wonder what's happening" Thalia said to herself.

"Wouldn't have a clue, but if Artemis asked you to go back to the hunt it must be serious" I told her and she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it must be. I better leave straight away then" she said and walked over to me.

"I'll see you when I'll see you" Thalia said while hugging me.

"Ditto" I told her back. She released me and then walked over to Percy.

"See you soon Kelp Head" she said and punched his shoulder hard.

"You too pinecone face, you too" Percy said laughing and with that she walked out of my apartment.

"You'd think that saying goodbye to her would get easier, but it doesn't" I told Percy as I walked over to where she left the empty packet of chips and put them in the bin.

"He don't worry, she'll be back, she always does" Percy told me and I smiled.

Ring-Ring.

My phone went off.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Annabeth, can you and Percy please come over now, I think it's time we told Percy" Sally told me.

"Yeah sure, we'll be there in a few minutes" and then Sally hung up.

"Who was that?" Percy asked.

"Your mom, she wants us to come over now" I told him

"Did she say why?" Percy asked me.

"No, she just said to come over now" I lied to him.

"OK, well then let's go" Percy said and we walked out of the door, making sure that I locked it behind me.

A few minutes later we arrived at Percy apartment building. We walked into the lobby and got on one of the elevators. The ride was short and silent. Once we exited the elevator and walked to Percy apartment we found the door wide open. Percy walked in quietly and his hand went to his pocket.

"Oh Percy please there are no monsters in here" I told him and then walked ahead of him.

"Mom, Paul?" Percy called out.

"In the kitchen hunny" Sally answered. I gave Percy the 'I told you so' look as we walked into the kitchen however as soon as we go to the door we found it hard to get to the kitchen.

"Um mom why is there all this furnisher in the kitchen and not in the spare bedroom where it belongs?" Percy asked and I was confused about why he thought it was from the spare bedroom, until I looked at them more closely. I saw the bookshelf that I used and the bed frame and bedside tables.

"Well you see Percy, we're getting rid of these" Paul said.

"Why, what happens if someone wants to stay over?" Percy asked.

"Well they won't be able to" Paul answered.

"Ok I'm confused, there's a spare room and you're saying that people can't use it?" Percy asked

"Yes that's what we are saying Perce" Paul said.

"Ok then what are you going to do with the room?" Percy asked and I hoped that he took it well.

"Well someone is going to use it" Paul said.

"Then why are you getting rid of all the furnisher?" Percy asked.

"Percy hunny, this isn't going very well" Sally said and I knew that she was going to have to tell him because he was never going to guess it.

"Ok Percy, I'm pregnant" Sally said, and I looked at Percy, his face paled and he grabbed my hand and then leaded against the wall for support.

"Percy, are you ok?" I asked him.

"You're having another kid?" Percy asked.

"Yes Percy" Sally said.

"But haven't you thought about the danger that it could be put in, I mean don't get me wrong, I excited and happy for you two but didn't you think about the danger I could be putting it in?" Percy said.

"Percy no matter who you love or hang around you are always going to be putting them in danger, but you can't let that stop them from living their lives" I told him and Sally and Paul shot me a thankful look which I returned with a smile.

"And we will all help keep the child safe" I finished.

"Of course, this child is going to be so looked after with amazing parents and a wonderful older brother" I told all of them.

"Thank you Annabeth" Paul said to me, and Sally came over and hugged me. I turned to look at Percy who was still holding my hand and leaning against the wall he wasn't looking at me but looking out the window. Sally and Paul left us to give us some privacy.

"Percy, are you ok?" I asked him again.

"Yeah, I will be but just let me get use to the idea of big a brother to someone other than a Cyclops" He said jokingly.

"See that's the sprit, don't worry you're going to be a great older brother" I told him and then kissing him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey Guys, sorry it's been a while but I was having such a great time on my holiday that I thought I should make you guys happier by updating for you. So here I go.**

Annabeth's POV

So after Percy got over the shock that Sally is pregnant, he was totally becoming more helpful. He and Paul moved all of the furnisher from the spare room in the apartment into the basement while Sally and I got to work on the painting of the room. She still wouldn't tell us the gender so instead of going for baby blue or pink; Sally has picked this pale green colour for the walls. As we were painting Percy came running into the room.

"Hey mom, Paul said he needed to talk to you" Percy said to us before he even made it into the room.

"Where is he?" Sally asked him.

"Still down in the basement" Percy said and with that Sally left. I continued to paint and I could feel Percy staring at me.

"What's up Percy?" I asked him with a smile.

"Nothing much, just watching this really smart girl trying to paint where she can't reach" Percy told me. I turned around to glare at him, which made him laugh.

"Yeah well I can totally see this really tall person just leaning against a wall with wet paint" I told him and watched his reaction. He stood up and looked at the wall behind him, while he put his hand on the wall checking if it was wet I walked up behind with my paint brush.

"What are you talking about Annabeth the walls not wet" Percy said and he turned around.

"Oh did I say the wall was wet, no I meant my paint brush was wet" I said smiling and with that I painted his face green. His facial expression was funny that I couldn't help but laugh at him. His expression went from shock to devious and I was instantly worried.

"You shouldn't have done that" Percy said and then he grabbed me and held me so I couldn't move away from him.

"Now that wasn't very nice Annabeth" Percy said and with that he leaned down and kissing me. When he broke the kiss the paint that was on his face had been removed in some spots. Percy looked at me and began laughing.

"Nice painting skills Annabeth" Percy said as he released me.

"Ha-ha" I said as I painted his face again. Percy picked up the paint brush Sally had been using before she left and painted my shirt.

"Hey, Thalia gave me that" I told him.

"Well, I just made it better" Percy said while a big smile, knowing he was going to pay for it but knew I wouldn't punish him when I just got him back. I gave Percy a big hug making sure to get as much paint on his as I could when my phone went off. I let go of Percy and answered my phone.

"Hello" I said into the receiver.

"Annabeth, hey it's Mindy. Look I need you to come into work today" Mindy, my manager said to me over the phone.

"But it's my week off" I told her, for every school holiday I get a week off work.

"Yeah, I know but I need you at work right now" Mindy said to me, did I forget to mention that she has the most annoying voice in the world. It's dull and has no emotion in it at all.

"What, but no I worked all of last week and this is my week off" I told her.

"Annabeth, I don't care if you worked all last week, you are working this week. I'll see you down here in 10 minutes" Mindy said and then hung up on me.

"Thanks a lot Mindy" I muttered and put my phone away. I turned my head to see Percy painting the wall but looking at me.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked me.

"My boss decided that I should work on my week off" I told him so I put my paint brush down and walked out of the room into Percy's and got a shirt that I left behind after I moved out that I hadn't been bother to come and get. I then walked into the bathroom and washed all of the paint off me face and then returned to Percy who had taken his shirt off and he must have used it to get the paint on his face off to.

"I have to go, I'm sorry" I told Percy and I gave him a hug goodbye.

"Do you have to go right now?" Percy asked him.

"Yes I do unfortunately because I don't feel like being yelled at by my boss" I said to him jokingly.

"Oh ok, well I pick you up from work when you finish" Percy told me.

"Ok thank you, I finish at 10" I told him and gave him a quick kiss goodbye. I exited the apartment and saw Sally and Paul walking towards me.

"Hey I'm really sorry but I just got a call from my boss telling me that I have to work today, so I need to leave" I told them. Sally smiled at me and gave me a hug goodbye while Paul started talking.

"Ok thank you so much for helping out today Annabeth, it really means a lot to us" Paul said.

"No problem it was a pleasure helping you out today, just call if you need any help at all" I told them both and gave Paul a hug goodbye.

"Bye Annabeth" Sally said and I waved goodbye to her.

I quickly ran down the stairs and exited the apartment and caught a cab to the supermarket where I worked. Probably one of the only good things about working here besides getting discounts when shopping is that I didn't have to wear a uniform like so many other places.

"Annabeth, it's so great that you could make it" Mindy said when I walked over to her office.

"Yeah so why do I have to work this week?" I asked her nicely, trying not to let my annoyance show.

"Because I had a staffer quit, so I need people to cover the shifts that they would have while I find someone else to work here" Mindy said to me.

"Do you know anyone that would be interested in having a job here?" She asked me

"No not really" I told her honestly.

"Ok well get to work, I have to interview someone today for the opening" She told me and then ushered me out of her office. I was walking down the hall way into the shopping area when I saw someone walking towards me.

"Hi can I help you?" I asked them nicely; because people weren't allow back here. They pulled a piece of paper out of their pocket and held it in front of their face so I couldn't see what they looked like.

"Yeah you can, I'm looking for Miss Wilkinson's office, I have an interview with her today" the mystery man said but didn't remove the paper from in front of their face. Their voice didn't show familiar but the way they formed their words reminded me of someone, but I couldn't think who.

"It's right now the hall, I'm Annabeth, I work here, and you are?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Hello Annabeth, I'm Noah, it's nice to meet you" Noah said and then walked past me towards Mindy's office.

"Ok" I said to myself quietly and walked off to begin my shift.

…Line Break…

Percy was driving me home from work, talking and trying to get me involved in the conversation, but my mind was somewhere else. Noah. I saw Mindy testing him out on whether he would be a good employee and I saw his face for the first time. Chestnut brown hair, Hazel eyes that shone, tall almost taller than Percy, well-built and an amazing smile that you couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Annabeth?" Percy's voice woke me from my thoughts. The car had stopped moving and we were outside my apartment.

"Huh, oh yes Percy?" I asked him a bit dazed.

"Are you alright, I called your name 5 times and you didn't respond. Are you alright?" Percy asked looking at me in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking" I told him and got out of the car after giving him a goodbye kiss.

"I love you Annabeth" I heard Percy say as I shut the door behind me.

_What's happening to me? I just ignored the person I'm crazy about._ I thought to myself as I got into bed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guys sorry I'm taking so long to update, it's just that I lost the fire in me to continue the story quickly so I apologize but don't give up on me, I haven't quit writing this story, I'm just taking a while to do it.**

Annabeth's POV

_Tap…tap…tap _I heard on the door. I got out of bed and pulled a jumper on becoming cold after leaving my incredibly warm bed.__I walked to the door, my feet never leaving the floor for two reasons; one it's dark and I can't see where I'm walking, and two I was too tired to put any effort in walking. My hand found the wall near the light switch and began searching for it. The bright light made me go blind for a minute while my eyes adjusted to the change in light. I walked over to the door and opened it to find that no one was there.

'_Great'_ I thought to myself.

I shut the door and turned around to find someone standing in my lounge room

"Lady Aphrodite, to what do I owe this very late night visit?" I asked her.

"Oh not a lot really, I just wanted to make sure you were still completely sane" Aphrodite told me and I became defensive.

"Of course I'm sane, why wouldn't I be. Maybe the person who decides to show up in people's houses unannounced at 3am" I told her, my voice hard.

"Well the reason I would think that your aren't sane is because I gave your little hunter friend the message to pass onto you, which you have completely ignored, which is causing mayhem between you and Percy, I told you that someone was trying to break you up, but you didn't believe me" Aphrodite told me in one go and I stood there with a complete loss for words.

"Everything is fine between Percy and I" I told her after a few moments of silence.

"Oh really, are you sure you're telling the truth?" Aphrodite challenged me and I looked away, unable to meet her gaze.

"Mmm, I see. Annabeth I am the one with the power to make people fall in love, but unfortunately in your case, this is something that you are going to figure out because what is happening right now is out of my control. But what I want you to know that is you leave Percy, not only will he be crushed you will to. Someone might make you feel loved and important but there will always be a hole in your heart that will never be filled" Aphrodite told me.

"How do you know that I'll be like that?" I asked her, curios for her answer.

"Because, when someone loses someone so close to their heart, they are never the same again" Aphrodite told me and then began to glow. I turned away and covered my eyes so I wouldn't turn to dust and all of a sudden I was alone in the dark, left to think about the choice that Aphrodite had given me.

I didn't sleep much that night. I kept tossing and turning, never being able to calm my thoughts enough so I could sleep, so when it was an expectable time for me to get up I did. I decide that an early morning jog might help me clear my head. I changed into my running gear and headed out into the chilly morning air. I ran to central park and by the time I got there it would have been about 5:30am. I was careful to put my music low so I could hear everything around me, I mean this is New York anything can happen whether it be a kidnapper on the loose or some monster trying to eat me. I began running and I pasted a group of young men, they looked around 20 years old, I was careful not to make eye contact with them as I passed by them. However it didn't work, I saw something out of the corner of my eye, one of them raised their hand and pointed to me and the rest turned to look at me. I quickened my pace going from a light jog to a fast run but slowly because I didn't want them to think I was trying to run away from them once they were out of sight from me I broke into a sprint trying to put as much distance between them and myself. I finished my run earlier than I would have because I didn't know what to think about those men staring at me. When I got back to my apartment it would have been about an hour later. I showered, changed and made some breakfast for myself before I called Thalia to come over.

When she came I was watching TV and the next thing I knew my door was banging against the hallway wall.

"Hey Annabeth, hey that looks good, got anymore?" Thalia asked me.

"Yeah, it's in the kitchen" I told her and she disappeared for a moment and retuned with a few pancakes on a plate.

"So what's up?" Thalia asked me before shoving some pancakes into her mouth.

"Well Aphrodite came here last night..." I began but stopped to see her reaction. I watched the words click in her mind and then suddenly she turned to me with shock on her face.

"Why?" She asked me slowly.

"Because apparently, I'm about to ruin my relationship with Percy and that can't happen according to Aphrodite" I said and Thalia looked at me and I continued.

"There's another person that could be ruining my relationship, remember when Aphrodite visited you and told you to warn me about something that might break Percy and I up, well this is it" I told her and waited for her reaction. She looked pretty mind blown so I gave her a minute to compose herself.

"Who are you falling for?" She asked me.

"There's this new guy at my work called Noah" I told her. She opened her mouth to speak but suddenly it wasn't her voice I was hearing.

"You're falling for another guy?" Someone asked behind me. I turned around so I could see who it was but I already knew.

"Percy...I...I" I tried to talk but nothing came out. Percy looked hurt, shocked and betrayed all at once. Percy and I were staring at each other for a minute before he dropped his gaze and left.

"Percy...Percy come back" I yelled to him as I ran after him but he was fast and by the time I got out the front of my building he had already driven away.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok so thank you to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts. I've had a few people ask for me to write the story in Percy's point of view. For this story I'm trying to just stay in the one POV because it can get really confusing when the author keeps swapping from person to person, so I'm really sorry to everyone who wants me to show Percy's thoughts but don't worry you will find out what he's thinking on all of this.**

Annabeth's POV

_Percy...please tell me that didn't just happen._

"Percy" I heard my voice whisper but I couldn't get my legs to move. That look on his face when he left my building, it was burned into my memory. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, I turned too looked at Thalia and she did something that surprised me. She hugged me. I felt wetness running down my cheeks and I knew I was crying. She brought me back inside my apartment and set me on the couch. She disappeared and came back a few minutes later with a cup of tea.

"I'm going to go and talk to him" She said and then she left. I have never felt so along before, even when I was running around by myself, because my mother was guiding me towards Luke and Thalia. But now I felt alone, completely and utterly alone.

I don't know how long I sat there lost in my thoughts but when I got an Iris message from Thalia, my tea was cold.

"Annabeth, I need you to stay quiet and still for me, so Percy won't see you, ok" Thalia told me and I nodded in response. Thalia was outside Percy's apartment. She knocked on his door and a few moments later he was standing there, his face set in a head line not showing any emotions, but his eyes betrayed him. They were hollow and dull; they had lost their light, their spark. He hasn't noticed me; he was too busy staring at Thalia to notice anything else.

"Yes Thalia?" He asked. His voice was hard; nothing like what his voice is normally.

"I am so sorry Percy" Thalia said to Percy.

"What can you do by saying you're sorry Thalia, the words have been said and I just happened to have heard them" Percy said to Thalia and I was so close to tears, but I tried to remain silent like Thalia told me too.

"Percy, are you ok?" Thalia asked him.

"No, I'm not ok, I am nowhere near ok. How could she Thalia! How could she do this to me?" Percy was yelling at Thalia and silent tears were falling down my face.

"Everything was going great, we had gotten through those people trying to break us up, we made love and then all of a sudden she doesn't know who she loves anymore. It's Luke all over again, but this time I'm not going to fight her to show her that this guy is just going to hurt her, I'm just going to sit back and let her figure out herself, even if it means she gets hurt" Percy said angrily and fast.

"Percy, Annabeth only just met him yesterday and she was talking to me about the fact that Aphrodite came and spoke to her last night" Thalia tried to explain to Percy.

"What? Why was Aphrodite at Annabeth's last night?" Percy asked Thalia.

"Aphrodite went to Annabeth's last night to tell her that we got it wrong when we thought it was that photo that was going to break you two up, that wasn't it. Right now, what's happening is going to break the two of you up, and maybe for good" Thalia finished explaining to Percy and I let out a small whimper, Thalia heard his but luckily Percy didn't. She shot me a warning look while Percy had his eyes closed.

"Percy, I know this is a lot to take in but please, don't give up on Annabeth" Thalia said to Percy, who still had his eyes closed but he was breathing deeply.

"Goodbye Percy" Thalia said and she walked away from him, leaving him there standing in the door way looking where she walked away, and then he closed his door, still without even seeing me. I disconnected the Iris message, walked to my door and locked it because I didn't want to see anyone at all, then I walked to the spare bedroom because mine held to many memories of Percy, and cried until I fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was dark. I looked at the clock on the bedside table and it was 2am. I tried to roll over and go back to sleep but after a few minutes I knew that it wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon. I got up and went into the kitchen for something to eat. I found about 20 packets of blue sour straps in one of the cupboards and my breath caught. I closed the cupboard and instead went to the bathroom where I kept the medicine. I got a sleeping tablet and quickly swallowed and made my way back to the spare bedroom where I waited for the medicine to take effect on me.

**Sorry it's so short but don't worry the next couple of chapters will be longer**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok guys, I go on school holidays in a few weeks so I'll be able to write the chapters faster and have them uploaded even quicker that what I've been doing, and thank you to everyone that has reviewed saying all this stuff that makes me feel happy and even if you hate it thanks for at least reading it all and giving me your honest opinion.**

Annabeth's POV

His face, the look of hurt...it was burned into my mind. I had been a week since everything had happened, I tried to talk to Percy daily but whenever I called he wouldn't answer and if I saw him he would immediately leave or walk off somewhere until I lost sight of him. I tried to continue my life normally but it's something that's easier said than done. School had finished its break and I would be going back tomorrow for the first day back. Percy would have to be there because I knew his mother doesn't let him miss school and he doesn't want to disappoint her. I still saw Noah, he had gotten the job at my work and he always seemed to have the same shift has me. We had become friends even though I knew that doing this would be killing Percy inside even more, and I didn't want to cause him anymore pain. But there's something about Noah that I couldn't ignore and I often caught myself looking at him, thinking about him, something I knew I really shouldn't be doing.

I woke up Monday morning, still in the spare bedroom. I hadn't gone back into my room since the night that Percy over heard Thalia and I talking. Thalia had been seeing me every day and she moved everything I would need from my bedroom into the spare and left all of Percy's stuff alone, because if he wanted it back, he would have to come and talk to me about it.

Getting ready for school was a nightmare, I was running late and by the time I was out the door I had fifteen minutes until school started. Ever since last week I knew that Percy wouldn't be driving me around so I went out and spent some of the money I got from Olympus and my dad also chipped in a fare bit too and I brought a motorcycle. So I was driving around New York trying to get to school quickly.

When I arrived everyone was looking at me, and since it was getting warmer I was wearing some denim shorts a low cut top and some boots. I got of my bike and took my helmet off and I turned around to face the front of the school and everyone saw who was driving the bike. I got my bag out of the compartment under the seat and made my way up the steps and into the school. As I walked past people I could hear them whispering and it reminded me of my first day all over again.

"Annabeth Chase? Wow what happened to her" I heard a lot of people whisper and then there were the rest of the female population

"I heard that Percy and her broke up, I can't believe that he's available" Ok that one got me really angry, because technically we haven't broken up, and then I just had to walk past a group of guys.  
>"Wow, Jackson is so lucky, I'd tap that any day" This one made me smile even thought it grossed me out a bit. I continued walking until I got to my locker, I opened it and began to sort out my books for today and put my bag away.<p>

"Morning Annabeth, and might I just say you're looking very different today" Someone said to me from behind me.

"Good morning, and yeah I thought, Hey let's try something new today seeing as I'm always getting compliments on my body" I told Thalia.

"This doesn't have anything to with Percy does it?" She asked me looking worriedly at me.

"No I just want to show people that I'm not just a t-shirt and jeans girl" I told her honestly, because even though I shouldn't care, I've started to, I still refuse to wear make-up unless someone forces me to like Thalia has, but I've started caring about how I dress and this isn't something I even planed on doing. God I think I'm spending too much time around Aphrodite.

"Ok Annabeth, but try to remember who you are" Thalia told me, and I looked at her and laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked looking at me like I was an idiot.

"You are the first person to tell me that and you of all people should know that I never know who I am, unless I'm home" I told her and she understood, I didn't mean home as in home with my dad and stepmom, I meant home as in camp half-blood.

We just stood there talking for a few more minutes until Percy and his group came over to his locker. He wasn't smiling, or laughing but he was talking. He looked over at us and I could see it in his eyes that I did something that he couldn't forgive easily, however he waved to Thalia, and she waved back. I turned around and put my head into my locker to hide my face and I convinced myself that I was never coming out, until I heard the click of high heel shoes hitting the floor.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in...Annabeth Chase" Hannah said.

"What do you want Hannah?" I asked with a smile and I fake bubbly voice.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on being dumped by Percy, thanks for making him available to me" Hannah told me.

"Ok, you obviously don't have the facts right 1, Percy and I haven't broken up yet because his stuff is still at my apartment and my stuff is still at his and 2, Percy would never, ever date someone like you, a cold heartless person who everyone hates but you have scared them into not doing anything about it and I'm pretty sure I'm one of the only people that have stood up against you and have call you what so many people are afraid to say to your face" I told her and everyone around us had gone silent and was watching us. Hannah turned around and looked at everybody before she looked back at me. Everything happened to fast, one moment I was thinking I had the upper hand in this argument and then the next thing Hannah lunged at me. All of my years of training helped me get her off me and then slam her into the lockers, her tactic was to pull my hair and claw at me...that didn't work so well, but after I slammed her into the lockers she kept coming after me. My hand went to where my knife was hiding and all of a sudden I saw Thalia restraining Hannah and these strong arms wrap around me, one around the top of my shoulders so I had trouble moving my arms to punch Hannah and the other around my waist pinning my arms to my side so I couldn't reach for my knife which would hurt this person if I stabbed him in the right spot.

"What are you doing, let go of me" Hannah was yelling to Thalia, and trying to push her away but Thalia was stronger than her and had more practise in this area.

"Trust me, I'm saving you from being beaten to a pulp" Thalia said and I heard Percy chuckle, very quietly and very quickly, but I could feel the vibrations in his chest, which I was pinned up against.

"Let go of me now!" Hannah demanded and she was still trying to break free of Thalia's hold on her.

"I will, but only if you leave Annabeth alone, because right now I am the only thing stopping her from beating you, she could break free of Percy's hold on her in about two seconds" Thalia told her and I smiled cockily at Hannah.

"Ha, Yeah like she could actually do that, Percy is one of the strongest people at this school" Hannah said and then winked at Percy.

"Annabeth, care to demonstrate?" Thalia asked me.

"I would love too" I told her. I turned myself around in Percy hold so that I was facing him, and grabbed one of his arms, twisted it so that it was pointing out straight behind him and then flipped him over. I wouldn't have done the flip part but I knew that it wouldn't have hurt him because of the curse. I turned around and looked at Hannah who was still in Thalia's hold and she looked like she was about to wet her pants. Thalia then released her and she quickly walked away, but not before shooting me a dirty look. I walked back over to Percy to help him up, from the ground. He took my hand and I pulled him up. Everyone was still looking at us and hadn't moved away, I blushed and tripped over my own feet getting embarrassed and fell onto Percy's chest, he put his arms around my waist to steady me and my hands where on his chest. The bell went and everyone left except us two, we were still in the same position. We both started to lean in and our lips met for just a few seconds before he pulled away and started walking away from me. I knew that if I let him walk that it would be even harder to repair the damage between us.

"Percy" I called out to him, he stopped and turned to look at me.

"Don't leave me" I said to him, he took a few steps towards me but there was still a distance between us.

"Me, leave you?" He asked in disbelief.

"Annabeth, you should know that I would never leave you, even if you hated me and told me to leave you and to never see you again, I still wouldn't do it, I could never leave you Annabeth" Percy told me and that brought tears to my eyes.

"Then why are you walking away now?" I asked him.

"Because you're the one leaving me" He told me, and a few tears escaped and ran down my cheek.

"I never meant for any of this to happen, I didn't even want you to find out because I wasn't sure if I was positive on my feelings" I told him, my voice breaking. More tears fell and I knew soon I wouldn't be able to stop or get the words out that I want to say to him.

"Percy, you need to understand that, I can always see myself with you, but then if I try to picture a future with you, I usually come up with either my gravestone and you crying or your gravestone and me crying. So I try to just take it one day at a time because any day now, one of us could be killed. I love you Percy" I told him, I waited for a reply from him, movement, facial expression anything, but he didn't move. We stood like that for a few minutes, me waiting for his reply, him trying to figure out a reply, until 5 minutes had passed and I decided that I wasn't going to wait any longer, I turned around and started walking away trying my hardest to not start crying until I was alone.

"If you love me, then why have you fallen for someone else?" I heard Percy say to me and I stopped a turned my head to the side.

"I don't know but he will never compare to you Percy" I told him and then started walking away again. I had almost made it to the end of the corridor when Percy called out to me again.

"Annabeth, stop" Percy yelled out and I did, I stopped and turned around to look at him.

"I get it Percy, you don't have to say it, I understand. You want someone that is going to love you with all their being, and as much as I would love to be that person, right now I can't" As I was saying this he was walking towards me. I stopped talking when he was right in front of me and when I say in front of me I mean so close that our chest were touching. He put both of his hands on the side of my face and crushed his lips against mine.


	25. Chapter 25

Annabeth's POV

His lips were on mine and everything felt like it fell into place. I was running on a high because I thought I was going to lose him. We continued kissing until there was a cough behind us, I didn't want it to break but he pulled away and looked over my head and I saw a twinkle in his eyes. I turned around and saw Paul standing behind us smiling.

"Nice to see you two happy" Paul said to us and I smiled.

"And it's nice to see you again Annabeth" He said as he gave us another smile and then walked away.

"You're lucky to have Paul as your step dad" I told him and then looked up at him to see him smiling at me.

"Yeah, so is my mom" He said and I just laughed in agreement.

"Come on" Percy said as he grabbed my hand and led me out the front of the school. He sat on my bike and handed me my helmet.

"I didn't know you could drive a motorcycle" I said to him and he started my bike and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Well you know I'm full of surprises" He said and I could feel his smile. He drove out of the school and onto the street where he drove faster, over-taking cars while I had my head buried in his back. I looked up and saw where we were and I had no clue where we were. I looked up and saw him smiling and his hair blowing everywhere. He made a sharp turn and suddenly we were driving back to the school.

When we got back it was lunch and everyone was lounging around the front of the school eating outside since it was a nice sunny day.

I got off the bike first, took off the helmet and then looked around at all the students that were watching us. I saw Thalia standing there with some of Percy's friends leaning against a wall with her arms crossed smirking at us, I turned my head and see some girls looking sad and angry, and my guess is that Percy isn't available anymore. I saw Hannah and her friends standing behind Percy's friends and Hannah looked pissed off, I could see her face turning red and the steam coming out of her ears and I started laughing. Percy who was doing something with my bike heard my laughter and turn to look at what I was staring at, I saw a smile on his face and then he turned his head back to face me with a mischievous grin on his face. He picked me up and sat me on my bike so that I was facing him while I could see Hannah's face over his shoulders, placed a hand on either side of me so I couldn't escape and began kissing me and I swear I could hear all of the girls hearts breaking. I placed one of my arms around his neck and the other was placed on the side of his cheek. I opened my eyes and while still kissing Percy I looked over at Hannah and saw that she was even redder than before, and with giving me a look that meant I was going to pay for making her look that stupid, she stormed off. I smiled into the kiss and we didn't break apart until we needed to breathe.

"I love you" I said to him quietly, it just slipped out, and I still don't know how I feel about the hole Noah thing. But the moment I said it I wish I hadn't because I could see pain flash in his eyes only for a second but long enough for me to see and tell what emotion it was. Percy didn't say anything he just looked at me as if deciding which part of me he wanted to trust, the part that loves him or the part that is crushing on some other guy. After a couple of silent moments between us he just kissed me one more time, it was short and sweet and I could tell he was saying something, I just hope I guessed right.

The rest of the day past slowly, since Percy and I had skipped most of the day so there was only 2 periods left. So I sat in class and for the first time did not do any work, I just stared out the window lost in thought.

Finally after a few hours the bell finally rang and everyone bolted out of the classroom. I walked to my locker and saw Hannah standing there alone. I opened my locker ignoring her and getting my stuff so I could leave the school and I hoped that Hannah would just leave but no she just stayed there waiting for me to finish.

"Can I help you with something Hannah?" I asked her, getting annoyed with her tapping her foot as if it would make me finish any faster.

"Yes I do actually" Hannah started to say but I cut her off.

"Oh look sorry, I'm out of time today, you see I have to go back to my apartment where my boyfriend will already be there waiting for me" I told her in an annoyed tone because really, did she think that she could intimate me?

"So as much as I would love to stay and chat about how awesome Percy is, I really should get going because it's been about 2 hours since I kissed him last" I said with a smirk and then walked away with Hannah standing there with her mouth wide open. When I got out the front of the school Percy was standing next to his car which he had moved to where I parked my bike.

"Can you come over now? Or do you have to be somewhere else?" I asked him as I got on my bike and put my bag under the seat. He stopped my hand from putting my bag under the seat and grabbed hold of my bag and put it in his car.

"Of course I can come over now" He told me and leaned in a bit closer to me.

"That's great, so I'll see you later then" I told him and gave him a quick kiss and then put my helmet on and drove away, leaving him standing there with a smile on his face.

"Annabeth do you still have any blue sour straps left?" Percy asked me from the kitchen.

"Yeah Perce, in the pantry" I told him and I heard a number of doors opening and closing until

"Yes! I found them!" Percy yelled and then came out with 2 packets of them. _Knock knock knock._

"Haha I'll get it" I told Percy and got up as he sat down placing the sour straps on the coffee table.

"I'm coming" I yelled to the front of the apartment as I was walking towards the door. I opened the door and everything thing happy I was feeling disappeared, my face fell and I had to grab on to the door frame to support myself because my knees nearly gave out.

"How did you find me?" I asked them, and Percy heard me because I could hear him walking towards me.


	26. Chapter 26

Annabeth's POV

I still down on the couch, remembering it all. My hands start to shake and I drop the cup of tea that someone had made me, the cup shattering to the ground and the hot tea spilt all over the ground. I made no move to clean it up, so the person sitting next to me got up and started to clean up the mess. I was in a state of mind that I couldn't register what was happening around me, I was consumed by my own thoughts. I was aware that there were people around me, touching my arms, legs trying to talk to me, but I couldn't hear or understand them. Now I know what you're thinking, Percy's invincible; he doesn't need me to save him. But you don't know who came knocking on my door.

I was aware that I was being lifted up by someone and then put to bed. To be honest I didn't sleep once his face, both of their faces were in my mind the whole night, the whole event kept replying in my mind. What happened, what went wrong, what I could have done to help instead of being pinned to the floor and Percy...what I could have done to help save him.

As morning came, I hadn't move from the spot I was put in last night, I hadn't changed clothes or talked since the attack, and I was ok with not communicating, that meant I didn't have to tell anyone how I couldn't save him and what happened when I was almost dead. Thalia came into my bedroom early morning to make sure that I was still alive and wasn't trying to commit suicide or anything.

"Good morning Annabeth" Thalia said to me, but I didn't answer so she continued.

"I'm taking you to camp half blood, you need some help and maybe Rachel and Chiron can help us with finding Percy" Thalia said to me and she grabbed a duffle bag and started to pack my clothes. I didn't want to go to camp half blood, it reminded me too much of Percy, but Thalia was concerned about my health and welfare so I went for her sake, not mine.

A Few Hours Later.

"Thalia, Annabeth it's great to see you again, but where's Percy" Chiron asked both of us as we got out of Percy's car. Thalia thought that since he wasn't here to use it we might as well. But hearing his name brought a fresh wave of tears to my eyes, but I didn't let any spill here you don't show weakness, especially if you're me.

"That's why we came, Chiron" Thalia said, speaking for me since I refused to talk.

"Tell me all about it in the big house" Chiron told us and then galloped ahead of us to where the cabins are, probably to get the senior councillors for a meeting.

Thalia pulled me towards the big house and when we got there she put our bags down in Chiron's office I walked in after her, big mistake. My eyes zeroed in on the picture that Chiron hung up a few months ago of Percy and I. I walked over to it and saw that we were both smiling at the camera looking as happy as ever. I pulled the picture off the wall and held onto it for dear life, as I heard footsteps and knew that the other head councillors had shown up for the meeting. Thalia led me to the rec room where I sat down staring into space.

"Alright everyone, I'm sure you're wondering why we are having a meeting, and to be honest so am I, so I'm going to let Thalia and Annabeth explain to us all why we have been called here" Chiron said to everyone and then all of their faces turned to Thalia and I, Thalia looked over at me and saw that I was staring into space and knew that I wasn't going to speak so she started.

"Well yesterday Annabeth and Percy were attacked" she started and when she said his name I gave a small whimper.

"Annabeth was unharmed however Percy was taken while trying to protect Annabeth" I was chocking back the sobs that threatened to make an appearance. Everyone around the table started talking at once drowning out what Thalia was trying to say.

"Shut up everyone" It was Clarisse, she understood because of what happened with Selena last year. Everyone went quiet, waiting for Thalia to continue talking.

"The thing is that's only a guess, Annabeth and Percy are the only people who know what happened, but Percy's gone and Annabeth hasn't said a word since it happened" Thalia finished and surprisingly Clarisse came over to me first.

"Don't worry girly, we'll get him back for you" She told me, gave me a small smile like she used to give Selena and patted me gently on the back.

"This is very serious, I don't want word that Percy has been kidnapped to spread around camp, if people knew that the hero of Olympus has been kidnapped, who knows what might happen" Chiron told everyone in a hard tone, nothing like it normally is, and he meant that if people were to find out about it then we could be in serious trouble.

"She's refused to eat or drink anything since the attack" Thalia said to Chiron.

"Thalia I want you and the other head councillors to try and figure out what's going on" Chiron told her.

"Annabeth I need you to talk, we can't help you or find Percy until you tell us who did this and what happened" Chiron said to me. I looked up at him, tears in my eyes and I shook my head, I couldn't do it I just couldn't.

"Very well, but I want you to go see Rachel, she might be able to help you" He told me and I went to find Rachel in her cave.

Finally I was out of sight from everyone, as I neared Rachel's cave. I didn't bother to knock, I just walked in. Rachel was sitting on her bed reading, not noticing me until I sat down on her beanbag chair making a noise. Rachel looked up and saw me sitting there and she gasped.

"Annabeth, hey what's up? Why are you here?" Rachel said to me. I didn't say anything in return I just stared at her.

"Annabeth? Hello?" Rachel asked me but I still didn't answer her.

"Rachel, is Annabeth in there?" I heard Thalia call out.

"Yeah she is, but she's not talking to me" Rachel yelled back as Thalia walked in.

"Haha yeah don't take it personally, she hasn't been talking to anyone" Thalia said to Rachel.

"Oh ok well that clears everything up" Rachel said sarcastically.

"Well, she got attacked, tried to save Percy, was unharmed unfortunately Percy got kidnapped while trying to save her" Thalia explained to Rachel. Just hearing it all again started me shaking again; I buried my head in my hands trying not to cry while I heard Thalia and Rachel still talking.

"What's happened to her Rachel she was strong, brave, never showed weakness and now she's not talking, eating and can barely keep her emotions together" Thalia asked Rachel, desperate for answers.

"I don't know, I really don't, I'm so sorry" Rachel said and she walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

That night...

"Annabeth, you can't be here" Thalia said to me. I was inside Percy's cabin curled into a ball in the middle of the room rocking back and forth.

"Annabeth, you know the rules you can't be in here after curfew" Thalia said to me, but left me after a few minutes. I couldn't stay here anymore; I had to get out of here now!

I left Percy's cabin leaving the sea and him behind and headed to the big house where my stuff was still sitting in Chiron's office. I grabbed it and headed to Percy's car; I had a spare set of keys for his car, so I got in the car and started driving back to my apartment. Every once in a while when I stopped at traffic lights I pull out the picture of us.

I had fully intended on going home and doing nothing but sulking around, but something made me decide to go to the Jackson's apartment.

I knocked on the door and wait until someone answers it, Sally answered the door she was a bit bigger than I had last seen her but she still had quite a few months to go.

"Oh Annabeth, what are you doing here? I thought you went to camp with Thalia" Sally said, I just stood there and started crying, I've held it in for 2 day now and I couldn't hold onto it anymore, Sally pulled me into a hug and led me to the couch. I cried and cried until my eyes ran dry and that whole time Sally just sat there and held me. She got me a cup of tea and I drank it in about 5 seconds being the first thing I had consumed, Sally just laughed and got up to get me something to eat. When she came back there was a knock on the door, Sally set the blue cookies on the table for me to eat and went to answer the door.

"Who could that be?" She asked herself. She opened the door and a breathless and bloody Percy staggered in.

"Percy!" Sally screamed. _Percy, he's here!_

"Percy what happened to you? And why are you covered in blood?" Sally asked him, Percy didn't speak; he staggered towards his mother and pulled her into a hug. I walked up behind them and waited until they stopped hugging.

"Percy" I breathed, the first thing I said, but all of a sudden Percy looked at me with a hard look and pushed his mother behind him and pulled riptide out and pointed it to my neck.

"Percy, what did he do to you?" I asked as he lunged.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, I just wanna thank everyone for their reviews, adding me as their favourite author, and my story to their alerts. I wanna know who you think has done this to Percy and also what has happened to Percy.**

Annabeth's POV

"_Percy, what did he do to you?" I asked as he lunged._

All those years of training kept me alive. I dodged his attack but he kept coming after me. I knew what his moves were and his anger only clouded his mind, I started anticipating his moves and before long I had him pinned on his stomach to the floor, my hand on his mortal point.

"Percy, what's gotten into you?" Sally asked him, with all this noise Paul had come out from the bedroom to see what was happening.

"I will kill you Annabeth!...Anna...beth?"Percy started to say really angrily but then he could barely choke out my name.

"Get off me Annabeth" Percy said in a soft tone, completely different from the tone he used five seconds ago.

"No" I told him not trusting him, big mistake.

"Get off me!" He yelled going back to how he was before, what was going on with him. It reminded me of the war between Luke and Kronos, Kronos trying to take full control of Luke's body while Luke was still fighting back.

While I was thinking, Percy flipped us so I was now underneath Percy facing up while he held my arms above my head and sat on my legs so I couldn't move. He grabbed riptide from his pocket and uncapped it so it grew into a sword and pointed it to my neck. Paul lunged at Percy, trying to knock him off me but Percy shoved Paul into a wall without taking his eyes off me. I started into his eye, with tears in mine. I wanted him to look at me while he killed me, this was just me through I wanted the person or thing who kills me to look me right in the eye while I die. I could hear Sally crying and screaming but the sound was so distant that I couldn't be sure it was actually her.

Just as he was about to cut my neck something in his eyes changed, they become clearer. Before they were foggy but now they were clearer now. He looked at me and then looked at where his sword was pointing, it took him a moment to realise what was happening then dropped his sword next to me.

"Annabeth...what's...what's going on?" Percy asked me.

"I don't know Perce, what happened to you when you got kidnapped?" I asked him after a few moments, trying to control how fast my heart was beating and stop my body from shaking.

"I don't know, the last thing I saw was you being pinned to the ground and everything went black...but I could hear screams, people screaming and there weren't that many and they sounded close to me and in pain, horrible pain" His eyes had this distant look in them, like he wasn't quite with us.

"It was like they were being tortured right in front of me, but I couldn't see them or reach them or find them. I felt these things trying to scratch me but they made no mark" He kept talking and I interrupted him.

"If you still have the curse of Achilles, then whose blood is that?" I asked him, his eyes focusing back on me, I slowly raised my hand and placed them on his neck where most of the blood seemed to be. Percy froze at my touch and moved away from me.

"Percy, what's wrong?" I asked him, my hand still hanging in the air.

"Don't touch me" Percy said harshly, Sally started crying silently into Paul's shoulder.

"Percy?" I whispered, tears threatening to spill and he looked at me.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry I...I..." Percy started to say but stop, not knowing how to continue.

"Its fine" I told him, blinking to get rid of the tears in my eyes, I didn't want to stay here either, I wanted to be at my home so I could just wallow in self pity.

"I uh...I better be going" I told the three of them and got up before they could stop me. I had almost made it out the door when Percy called out to me.

"Annabeth, can I see you tomorrow?" Percy asked me, standing in the hallway behind me, hand in his pockets shoulders up, like he was shrugging, I paused for a moment letting his words sink in.

"Uh yeah sure, by the way this is yours" I told him and tossed him his car keys. He caught them and looked at them smiling.

"How are you going to get home then?" He asked and I gave him a small smile.

"I'll catch a cab" I told him.

"Not at this time, take my car, I'll get it back tomorrow" Percy said and then tossed me the keys, I caught them and smiled.

"Thanks, and I'll see you tomorrow" I said to him and left the Jackson apartment.

I quickly drove home and fell asleep hopeful that tomorrow would be a good day.

I woke up later than I had hoped, I got out of bed groggily and made my way to the kitchen for some hot chocolate and toast when suddenly Thalia comes bursting through my front door.

"What in the gods name were you thinking leaving camp without telling anyone, everyone thought you'd been kidnapped and taken away!" Thalia started yelling at me but I just kept making my breakfast, ignoring her.

"So then I see that Percy's car is gone and so is your stuff so I had to get a taxi out here!" She continued yelling but her words weren't making any sense to me, just becoming on big blob of noise.

"Annabeth...Annabeth are you even listening to me yelling at you?" Thalia asked, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hum, what?" I asked her.

"I'm gonna take that as a no then" Thalia said as I finished buttering my toast.

"Thanks Annabeth, how did you know I was hungry and craving buttered toast?" Thalia said as she stole my toast.

"Oh yum hot chocolate!" Thalia yelled and stole the hot chocolate I made while I put the kettle back.

"Really Thalia" I yelled at her as she was eating and drinking what I had just made for me. I looked at the clock and saw it was 11o'clock so I decided that it was close enough to lunch. I opened the pantry that had the blue sour straps in it and took out a packet then got myself a glass of water and sat next to Thalia on the bench stools.

Half way through our make shift meal Thalia nearly choked on her food.

"You're talking again...When did that happen?" She yelled at me and I started laughing.

"You only just realized that I was talking, and you call yourself my best friend" I told her and started laughing again.

"Hey, I'm the reason you have no food, I think I have about 50 million things of yours at my apartment, you owe me quite a bit of money and vice versa, that's what best friends are supposed to do" Thalia said to me with a grin while stealing a sour strap.

"I really need to rethink our friendship" I told her while laughing.

_Knock Knock_

"I'll get it" Thalia announced while I was still laughing.

"Cause someone is just too lazy to get off her fat arse" She said while walking past me and I playfully hit her arm, giving her a nice red mark in the shape of my hand.

"Oh you're gonna get it" Thalia said while jogging to the door. I realised it was Percy at the door and tried calling out to Thalia to stop her from answering the door.

"Wait Thalia, don't answer the door" I yelled to her and just in time, she had almost made it to the door.

"What why?" She asked, walking back to into the kitchen. I quickly got up and ran past her to the door, I opened it and standing there was Percy in a gray shirt that buttoned up at the front and a dark pair of jeans.

"Morning Annabeth" Percy said with a smile and I realised that I was still in sweat pants and a singlet.

"Haha morning" I said lamely, blushing.

"Come in" I said to him and held the door opened for him, Percy walked in and studied the area, wincing when his eyes ran over the stop next to the coffee table. I closed the door and locked it, just in case and walked up next to him and looked at the very same spot.

"It's ok Perce" I told him, not daring to touch him since what happened last night. However Percy surprised me, he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. I looked down at our hands and then up at him, he looked me in the eyes and I saw that he was sure of this.

"HEY ANNABETH!" Thalia yelled to me.

"Thalia, I'm in the room next to you, why are you yelling?" I yelled back.

"BECAUSE, I'M LISTENING TO EVANESENCE" Thalia yelled back. She walked into the lounge room where Percy and I were standing holding hands. She dropped the Ipod in her hands and it hung from the headphones. She started at Percy's her mouth open and took a few moments to compose herself.

"So this is the reason you're talking again?" Thalia said with a smirk and I smiled.

"By the way Perce" Thalia said and tossed him his key of keys for his car. Percy caught them and gave Thalia a small smile.

"Thanks Thals" Percy said while putting the keys in his pocket and Thalia just waved it off.

"Well I better get going, leave you two love birds alone" Thalia said as she walked out the door and we both just laughed.

"Use Protection!" She yelled before the door slammed shut. My face went bright red and Percy looked at me, placing his free hand on my neck and rubbing his thumb on my cheek. I was looking into his eyes the whole time, and he was looking into mine. We never broke eye contact and slowly Percy started leaning in, I didn't move because I didn't want what happened last night repeat and he slowly gave me a lingering kiss on the cheek. He pulled away and I looked at his face to see if I could find any emotion, but I couldn't, it was hard and unreadable. He walked away from me and into the kitchen. I approached him slowly and saw him gripping the countertop as if it was his lifeline, eyes closed. I let a few moments pass and I saw his arm start too un-tense so I walked over to him and hugged him from behind wrapping my arms around his waist.

"It's going to be alright" I whispered over and over again, more for my benefit than his. He turned around in my arms and hugged me back, his arms wrapping around my shoulders pulling me close to him and I sighed happily, happy that I got my Percy back.


	28. Chapter 28

Annabeth's POV

I went back to school on Monday while Percy stayed home after being kidnapped, he wanted to go but Paul, Sally and I all told him that he really should stay home for a couple of days, just to make sure that he was fine by the end of the week and to make sure he didn't have an episode at school. School without Percy was interesting; I rode my bike instead of Percy driving me, Thalia offered to drive me but I declined, I had a way for getting to school so I was good. During school different people sat with me in class and were always talking to me, thinking that because I was Percy's girlfriend I was a social butterfly when really I just wanted them all to shut up and leave me alone. In one class I nearly punched Hannah; she decided that she was going to sit next to me and talk no stop to the person on the other side of her about me.

During lunch

I sat down at a table near a window with Thalia and started eating some hot chips that the cafeteria was selling.

"So how's Percy?" Thalia asked me in Greek so we could speak without anyone knowing what we were saying.

"He's alright, he's been warned by Sally, Paul and I to stay home this week so he doesn't has an episode here and try to kill someone" I told her in a hushed tone answering back in Greek.

"Ok that's, has he had any episodes lately?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah he had one just after I left his apartment last night, according to Sally he came running towards the door with a kitchen knife in his hands saying 'I'm going to find them…and then kill them', when I happened I heard time yelling so I ran back to his apartment but by the time I got there the episode was over and the kitchen knife was lodged into the back of the door" I told Thalia and she looked at me, as if to say are you serious.

"I always knew Percy was insane" Thalia said after a few moments of silence in English, I looked at her while she was eating and glaring at something straight ahead so while she wasn't looking at me I threw a few sashay of salt at her. The look on her face was so surprised and innocent that I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"You're gonna get it Chase, so watch your back" Thalia said in her 'evil' voice which made me laugh even more, Thalia couldn't keep a straight face anymore and started laughing too. I soon found out what she was looking at.

"Well Annie, how are you today?" I heard her voice say over the laughter. I stopped laughing and looked over at her, my smile fell a bit but only so that it was noticeable to Thalia.

"Hey Hannah, wasn't science so much fun today?" I asked her in a happy-go-lucky voice and I heard Thalia try and cover her laugh by coughing. Hannah looked over at her, breaking her gaze from me and gave Thalia a glare.

"Sorry, choking on salt" Thalia said and glared straight back at Hannah.

"Anyway Annie, I noticed Percy has been here for a few days" Hannah asked me and I looked a Thalia and rolled my eyes so only she could see me.

"Yeah, he's been home sick" Thalia said.

"Percy's sick? Maybe I should go and make him feel better" Hannah said to her clones.

"Yeah I'm sure that would make Percy feel so much better, in fact I think he might want to pull out his eyes from joy" Thalia said which got me laughing and Hannah glaring at us.

"Anyway, if you'd just tell me a good time to go and see him" Hannah said and I just stared at her like she was insane.

"Oh yeah I can totally see Annabeth giving you the address and a good time to go and see her boyfriend" Thalia said under her breath and I crack a smile.

"Actually Hannah, Percy is highly contagious, it's not a very pretty, coughing, vomiting, blood of god the blood" I said and I could see Hannah's face screw up in disgust.

"Oh never mind then" Hannah said and then walked away. As soon as she was far enough Thalia and I just cracked up laughing.  
>"Oh Hannah she's so gullible" Thalia said.<p>

Page Break

"Percy, I'm back" I said as I walked into the Jackson's apartment. It was about 9 because I went over to Thalia's to study with her, but it ended up us eating ice cream and watching horror movies.

"In here" Percy called from his bedroom. I walked down the hall and knocked on his door.

"Come in" He said, I opened the door and was engulfed by him in a hug.

"Annabeth, I missed you" Percy said as I hugged him back tightly.

"I missed you too Percy, I wish you were better. How many episodes did you have today?" I asked him while still hugging him.

"Well judging from the holes in my bedroom wall, I'd say about 2" Percy told me, I loosen my grip on him and pulled back so I could look at his room, there were about 7 holes in the wall.

"Well then you're getting better, a couple of days ago you were having over 10" I told him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't go to school tomorrow, stay with me" Percy said to me and I smiled.

"I can't, I have to go to school" I told Percy but he didn't give up there.

"I missed you too much, either you stay with me tomorrow, or I'm going to school" Percy said giving me a triumphant grin. I looked at him, trying to figure out what I could do, but I came up blank.

"Fine, I won't go to school tomorrow" I told him, giving in, but I didn't mind that much, his face broke out into a smile that couldn't help but make me feel warm inside. I smiled back and he kissed me.

"Ok, now that I'm not going to school tomorrow do you wanna order a pizza?" I asked Percy.

"No need, one is already on its way" Percy smiled at me.

"Ok, well I'm gonna watch some tv" I said and walked out of Percy's room with him following me. We sat down on the couch and Percy turned the TV on. I had finally noticed how quiet the apartment was.

"Where are your parents?" I asked Percy, wondering where sally and Paul were.

"They're at a doctor's appointment, an ultrasound" Percy said and it had completely slipped my mind that Sally was pregnant. The door bell rung and I got off the couch to pay for the pizza.

"One large meat lover's pizza?" The pizza dude asked. I looked over my shoulder at Percy and he nodded.

"Yep" I said.

"That'll be $13.99" he said handing me the pizza, I placed it on the table in the hallway near the door and then handed him the money. Percy walked into the kitchen to grab some drinks and the pizza guy leaned in and whisper in my ear.

"Better be very careful, my master wants you boyfriend dead. But that doesn't mean you have to die" He said and I froze, I heard Percy walk back into the room and the pizza guy kissed my cheek. I pushed him away and slammed the door shut. I stared at the door and then after 5 deep breaths turned around and looked at Percy.

"His master wants you dead" Was all I said.

**Hey everyone sorry I've taken so long to update, but school and work have gotten in the way. I just wanna thank everyone who has reviewed, added me to their alerts or favourite (I'm from Australia, that's how we spell favourite) story/author. **

**So most of you are right about the hunger games reference, I'm a big big big fan ;) **

**So anyways, I hope you like my story and I hope this makes up for not updating.**


	29. Chapter 29 authors note

**Hey guys, I'm sorry has taken me so long to update but I'm trying to get fast at writing. So has everyone read Mark of Athena? OMG when I finished it I was crying. So what did you guys think of it. I love the rivalry between Percy and Jason **

**So anyway some of you guys have been asking about what's happening to Percy and why he's acting different. Okay so someone kidnapped him, knowing fully well that they couldn't harm him unless they found his mortal stop so they messed with his mind changing him so that they could control him.**

Annabeth's POV.

Percy didn't take the news very well; he rushed towards the door and looked like he was going to rip it off its hinges and hunt down the guy that just came. I stood in front of the door stopping him from leaving, because if he did leave, I had no idea if he would come back alive. I stood there blocking his exit.

"Annabeth, I don't want to hurt you. So please move out of my way" Percy said quietly and since he said please it made it even scarier.

"No Percy, I'm not letting you leave" I told him, firmness in my voice. I could tell that the moment I said that it was the wrong move. He put his hands next to my face on the door, trapping me there and he leaned in close.

"You don't want to get me angry Annabeth" He whispered. I looked up into his eyes and saw that instead of being that beautiful sea green, they were dark, very dark. He wasn't my Seaweed Brain.

"Percy, Percy please" I said to him, trying to get him back.

"Move now, Annabeth" Percy whispered, his voice hard and cold. I stared at him, trying to think of a way to get my Seaweed Brain back. So I kissed him. I felt him tense but I didn't stop kissing him. He pushed me off him, slamming me into the door hard, it knocked the breath right out of me and my shoulder blade began to burn. I looked at Percy and he still had dark eyes that were boring into me. He reached into his pocket and grabbed riptide and took off the cap. I stared at him in horror he wouldn't hurt me, would he. He raised riptide at me and went to swing and my brain kicked into defence mode. As riptide came down I ducked and stuck my leg out and tripped Percy over. Percy crashed to the ground. I looked up and saw that Percy had dropped riptide I got up and put my knee on Percy's chest trying to stop him from moving however Percy tried to overpower me using his upper body strength because I hadn't tried to stop his arms from moving when I pinned him down. I looked around for riptide and saw that it was just near my foot. With Percy's concentration on trying to get me off him and kicked riptide over to me and picked it up with me hand. I then placed it on his throat and slapped his face.

"Snap out of it Percy" I yelled at him and slapped his face again. Percy didn't speak but I saw his eyes become lighter.

"Annabeth, that sword isn't going to help you much" Percy said lightly after a while giving me his signature grin. I dropped riptide next to us and kissed him as if my life depended on it.

"So was this our first fight as a couple?" Percy said after we broke apart.

"You mean our first not practise fight?" I ask and smiled.

"Yeah, I think so" I answered him.

"Can we have makeup sex?" Percy asked jokingly.

"Mmm...no" I told him and kissed his cheek I got off him and went over to the couch and sat down. I grabbed a slice of pizza and began to eat it. By the time I had finished it Percy came over with a can of Dr. Pepper and sat down next to me.

"Why is it always us?" Percy asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Why can't the gods and monsters leave us alone, I mean come on can't we just live a normal life for a while?" Percy said.

"I know, it seams like the world just needs someone to save them, and that someone is you


End file.
